Bayonetta: Katie
by dana prince
Summary: a younger teenager has fled from her home in fear of her life and soon dicscovers that she is a witch. bayonetta and jeanne agreed to train her. this story is through Katie's eyes and bayonetta, jeanne too enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Bayonetta: Katie

Written by: Dana prince

**I do not own Bayonetta; I only created the new witch that will appear in this story.**

**Prologue:**

_My breath grew heavy as I ran from the whizzing bullets flying pass my head. Rain pelted the ground around me as well as on my shoulders and head. My dark brown hair clung to my forehead and cheeks dripping water down my face and off my chin. One of the bullets caught my arm slicing a huge gash to allow my blood to flow. The pain made my arm useless but I couldn't stop now no matter how bad it hurt._

_I soon came to a ledge with a rushing river flowing west toward the Central Park Lake of Vigrid. I quickly glanced around hoping to find another path but there were none as the gunman was catching up fast. Taking a deep breath, I leapt from the ledge; plunging into the rushing rapids. The gunman ran up to the ledge then shot five bullets into the water narrowly missing my side and other arm. After three minutes, I couldn't hold my breath anymore and bursted out of the water for air._

_A bullet whizzed by my face clipping my left cheek. I barred my teeth from the shock but didn't notice the low branch before me. I hit into it face first causing me to black out and fall deeper into the water…_

**Chapter one:**

It was the next morning, the rain stopped and the sun baked my blood dry on to my skin. My arm still felt useless as a sat up on the bank of the lake in the Central Park. Birds chirped in the trees and a squirrel chewed on a pine cone before he buried it by the base of a tree. Both of my legs felt like jello as I struggled to stand up. My clothing was soaking wet with some dry patches from it drying in the sun while I laid there.

I could hear voices coming from the hill to my left. I staggered behind a tree to see two women fighting these birdlike monsters holding axes, tubas, and other weapons. The women practically danced around shooting the creatures with guns in their hands and on their feet. When the creatures were gone the women pulled out lollipops and began talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying but at that moment my leg buckled and I fell from behind the tree I was hiding.

The women stopped talking and looked over at me. I sat up and noticed on of the bullets cut a deep gash into my leg. The woman with black hair and glasses noticed my wound and walked over, knelt down and gently moved my hand from it. I felt I could trust her as she examined the gash and called over the woman with short white hair.

"How did you get these gashes, little one?" the woman with black hair asked checking the wound on my arm. She then moved back my hair from my cheek to check the last wound. I remained silent because I was afraid I might have to run if _they _found me here.

"Its okay, little one, your wounds aren't that bad but they're debilitating. What's your name anyway?" I cleared my throat and chocked out a reply.

"Katie; Katie Everson and you are?" I asked. She gave me a slight smile before she spoke. I noticed she had a beautiful British accent and that she smelled like rosemary.

"I'm Cereza but you can call me Bayonetta and that's Jeanne." She said taking my hands and helping me to my feet. I wobbled and was about to fall but she put my arm around the back of her neck and helped me to a stump where I could sit. Jeanne leaned against a tree and crossed her arms, closed her eyes and suddenly spoke.

"Cereza how is it possible she can see us while we're in Purgatorio?" she asked. I looked up at Bayonetta and raised an eyebrow.

"What's Purgatorio?" I asked. Bayonetta tuned to me and knelt down to sit on her heels.

"It's the invisible space between the human world and the worlds of Paradiso and Inferno; heaven and hell as you may know them as. Only the Umbra witches or the Lumen sages can see the angelic creatures, demonic beings or us when we enter this dimension. Humans can't see what is in Purgatorio." She explained. I suddenly remembered my family 'rumored' history of one of my ancestors being a witch who fled from Europe to America to escape the witch hunts. She was said to be afraid to ever use her powers and never told her daughter; my great-great-great grandmother, about the fact that we were witches.

Jeanne got off the tree and walked over. With a slim index finger she poked my forehead and slowly moved her finger back leaving a trail of magic streaming from my skin. When she moved her hand away the magic began to surround my body as if I was a purple firefly in the summer night. I looked at my hands and noticed the magic was almost like violet steam flowing only out about two inches.

"Now if you were a Lumen sage your magic would have repelled mine and if you're an Umbra witch your magic would absorb my magic; which it did." She explained.

"So does that mean I am a witch?" I asked. Jeanne nodded and then turned to Bayonetta. She asked to talk with her in private then walked over to a tree and leaned against it. Bayonetta followed and I could hear them whispering but I couldn't make it out. Sitting there I looked around to see a black cat trotting this way. Its tail was held high and it seemed to be trotting right toward me; and it was.

The cat slowly came to a stop next to me and arched his back allowing the fur to stand as he hissed and spit as me. Then his expression changed to a gentle cat as he leapt into my lap and mewed. I picked him up by the scruff of his neck and held him to eye level. His eyes looked deep into mine as I looked deep into his. I put him on the ground and he decided to trot over to Bayonetta and Jeanne.

Bayonetta shooed the cat and then walked over to me with Jeanne behind her. She knelt down and put her hand on my knee. Jeanne crossed her arms as the cat rubbed against her leg. She picked him up and carried him away, vanishing behind a few trees.

"Jeanne and I came up with a plan for you. Because you're a witch, Katie, we wanted to train you to defend yourself against the angels because they will come after you until you die or they kill you. What do you think?" she said looking up at me. I sighed and shut my eyes remembering my parents' murder.

_Hiding in the closet, peeking through the slight opening of the doors to see my own uncle; the Vigrid Mafia leader standing there before my parents with a lit cigar in between his index and middle finger. He wore a fancy blue and white suit with a black and gray tie. His shoes looked as shiny as newly made glass with silver buckles sitting on his toes. His two thugs with guns stood on either side of him pointing the weapons at them as my mother clung to my father's arm in fear._

"_I'm not gonna ask again, brother. Where is the key to the money?!" he growled. My father held mom tightly. Mom began to weep heavily begging them to just leave them alone._

"_That money was never yours! I earned it through hard work and you want to take it like that?! I don't have the key! The real owner has it." He replied. I cupped my mouth with my hands as the thugs pulled back the triggers releasing bullets into them killing them instantly. Their blood soaked the bed sheets as tears streamed from my eyes as I looked away and opened the vent cover and climbed in escaping into the basement. From the vents I heard my uncle order his men to find me and get the key. I opened a basement window and climbed out, dashing in the neighboring woods around the house as the rain began to pour down…_

"Katie?" Bayonetta's voice removed me from the flashback and brought me back to reality. Jeanne had returned without the cat and I found I was crying. Bayonetta wiped the tears from my cheeks and waited for me to reply. When I spoke my voice cracked and soon my throat dried out.

"Is there something wrong, little one?" Bayonetta asked. I nodded and began telling them my sad story about my parents' murder and now that I was on the run for my life from my own uncle. My eyes poured tears down my cheeks as I recalled the whole event of the murder. Bayonetta and Jeanne looked at one another and frowned.

"Little one, you're safe now. Stay with us and we'll keep you safe, okay?" I nodded and wiped away the tears. I felt Jeanne sit on the edge of the stump and wrap an arm around me as Bayonetta sat on my other side and also put her arm around me. I could hear Bayonetta singing a soft song very lightly.

_Fly me to the moon  
and let me play among the stars  
let me see what spring is like  
on Jupiter and mars,_

_In other words, hold my hand  
in other words, darling kiss me_

_Fill my heart with song,  
and let me sing for ever more_

_In other words, please be true  
in other words, I love you._

I found it so strange; that song was so soothing. I felt so calm as I tried to stand and found my leg was not moving at all now. I could feel it but it was refusing to move. I sat back down as Bayonetta stood.

"We better take you to Hell's gate and get you cleaned up." She said taking my arm and putting it around the back of her neck. Jeanne did the same and they helped me over to this red circular portal on the ground. When we stepped on it we appeared in a bar like area. A black man with multiple tattoos stood behind the counter cleaning glasses with a rag as they sat me at a table near the counter. Jeanne went in the back and came back with a roll of bandages and peroxide in her hands.

Bayonetta got a soft cloth and sat next to me. Jeanne handed her the peroxide and put the bandages on the table. She unscrewed the top of the bottle and placed the folded cloth over the opening and held it to it as she flipped it over for a second and turned it back right side up. She put the bottle on the table and began cleaning the cut on my cheek of the dried blood. At first it didn't hurt until the dried blood vanished and it began to burn.

She then replenished the peroxide on the cloth and worked on the cut gashing across my upper arm near the shoulder. I gripped the table as the peroxide burned the deep gash nearly cracking the wood. I could hear the wood splitting under the pressure of my grip. Jeanne walked over and wrapped up the arm wound as Bayonetta went for the gash on my leg. With a single slight touch of the peroxide on the gash sprung my leg to leg causing me to leap up and yelp.

Bayonetta stood and gently sat me back down as Jeanne put her hands on my shoulders to keep me from leaping up again. The peroxide burned like hellfire as my grip finally broke the edge of the table. When she finished Jeanne quickly wrapped the wound and took the bottle to the back, while screwing the top back on.

"Well there goes a table." He said. Bayonetta introduced Rodin as I apologized for breaking his table and promised to get him a new one. He said I really didn't have too but I insisted.

"How would a kid like you get a table anyway?" Rodin asked. Jeanne walked from the back room and sat down, putting her feet up on the table top.

"I come from a very wealthy family, Rodin and that's the reason my uncle's after me: for the 40 billion dollars my parents left to me in their wills." Bayonetta's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"You're wealthy?"

"Yup and I get all 14 of my parents businesses, money, and houses they have. It is all in their will." I stood and tested my leg's strength and found I was able to walk only for a short time before pain began to shock my muscles. I sat back down and sighed.

"You won't be able to fully use your leg just yet little one." Bayonetta said from the counter as she got her drink from Rodin. When I looked over at Jeanne she was shuffling a deck of cards as Bayonetta sat down. Jeanne passed her the deck and she cut the cards then slid it back to her. Jeanne passed out the cards to herself and Bayonetta until there was no more. Bayonetta put down an Ace while Jeanne put down a five. Bayonetta took the cards and added them to her cards. Then I knew what game they were playing; I Declare War.

It was at least ten minutes of back and forth winnings before Jeanne won the game. She collected the last cards and handed the deck to me.

"You want to play?" she asked. I took the cards and told them I could teach them Egyptian rat screw. They agreed and I began shuffling the deck and passing out the cards to them. They had 26 each. I explained the rules and they began playing. Bayonetta was fast at getting the cards first but then Jeanne's hand began to quicken.

Soon the game was over with Jeanne as the victor again. I was growing tired and began falling asleep at the table. Bayonetta touched my shoulder when I fell asleep waking me with a start.

"Come on little one you can sleep in my bed for now." She helped me up and led me to the back and opened a door into a nice dim room with a large vanity mirror and a desk sitting just under it covered with different lipsticks, eye liners, mascara, and blushes. She sat me on her soft bed and told me to rest for a while. I took off my flip-flops and laid back on to the soft white pillow as she put the covers on me up to my shoulders.

"Get some sleep, little one." She cooed softly.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I asked her as she walked toward the door. She turned around and replied.

"Because you're younger than me, little one." She joked. She flicked off the dim lights making the room darken as she closed the door behind her. My eyelids grew heavy and soon enough I drifted to sleep…

**Chapter two:**

It's already been about one month since I met Bayonetta and Jeanne. My wounds have completely healed and my strength was back to 100%; I was about to start my training today. It was now the middle of summer; July to be exact, and my first lesson was balance. Jeanne was going to teach me that while Bayonetta watched while sitting on the fallen oak tree. I was to stand on a thin tree branch and remain there as long as possible.

I climbed my way up to the first thin branch and slowly and carefully walked out to a thinner part of it. I felt a little nervous as I took position to stand there as long as I could. The branch was almost swaying in the wind making me nearly lose my balance. I regained my balance when suddenly a hard wind blew the branch causing it to snap under my feet. I fell straight down pinning my arms to my chest bracing for the fall when I was caught in midair.

It was Jeanne; she had jumped up to save me from a painful landing. She landed on the ground and set me down, brushing off my head and giving me a smile. I returned the smile and climbed the tree again to another thin branch that was actually a bit thicker than the first. I stood there and closed my eyes standing perfectly still, taking slow calm breaths to keep myself still as possible. The wind blew hard but the branch held me up over twenty feet in the air as Jeanne looked up, craning her neck back to watch me.

I remained there until sundown when Jeanne called up to me. "Come down, Katie the sun is setting!" she yelled. I opened my eyes and gave her a thumbs up then jumped down onto another thick branch then to the ground with a loud thud; I fell on my butt. I stood and dusted off the seat of my pants and looked over to Jeanne.

"Well done, tomorrow your training intensifies, little one, so be ready." She said. Bayonetta walked over and whispered to me. "She'll probably make you stand on one foot or something." She gave me a pat on the back and walked away, following Jeanne to the red portal to Hell's gate. I ran after them and suddenly came to a stop when I heard a twig snap in the bushes. Bayonetta grabbed Jeanne's arm to stop her and pointed over to me as I slowly and cautiously walked over to the bushes. Peering into the darkness I couldn't see anything so I squinted, hoping to see something.

I was about a few inches from the bushes when the end of a rifle poked out into my face. I could hear the squeaky trigger being pulled back. When the bullet was shot I fell back; the bullet narrowly missing my eye. My heart was racing as I got up as fast as possible and ran over to Bayonetta and Jeanne. A lightly tanned man with slick black hair and a goatee walked out with the rifle in hand pointed right at us. I hide behind Bayonetta as she and Jeanne pulled out their guns.

"I just want the kid!" he barked. Bayonetta and Jeanne never budged; they held their ground and protected me from him. "Move it!" he yelled. They still didn't move. He soon became frustrated and nervous as a bead of sweat ran down his temple. Trying to intimidate them he smirked and coughed out a cruel sexual joke. "You women are only good for a nice fucking! You give me the girl and I'll be gentle when I get ya from behind!" This made Jeanne made as she released a bullet into his leg.

He fell tossing his gun to side and grabbing his leg spitting curses as us. Bayonetta turned around, put her guns away and led me to the portal. Jeanne grabbed the man's gun and held it by his head. He cursed uncontrollably at her as she smirked. Bayonetta took me into an embrace, shielding my eyes from Jeanne killing him with his own weapon. Bayonetta turned me around and pushed me on to the portal and stepped on it herself.

We appeared in Hell's gate and it was about three minutes before Jeanne appeared. I was sitting at a table staring at the cracks gliding their way through the surface of the table. Bayonetta and Jeanne were whispering an argument in the corner hoping I won't hear. I wasn't listening anyway; I was thinking about how close I came to being killed. I felt something warm running down the side of my face near my eye socket.

I reached up and touched a liquid on the tip of my finger. When I looked at my hand I found it was a bit of blood from the bullet. I looked over at Bayonetta and Jeanne then got up and walked in back to the bathroom. I closed and locked the door then walked over to the mirror and pushed back my hair. There was a cut but it was very small. I ran the water and grabbed a soft cloth, dipped it in the hot water and cleaned the cut before putting a bandage on it. _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Are you alright little one?" Bayonetta called through the door. I shut off the water and sighed.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said leaning against the wall. I slid down to sit on the cold tile floor and cupped my forehead in my hands. I felt my eyes swell with tears as I hugged my knees to my chest and pressed my forehead on the knee caps. Tears fell from my eyes and ran down my legs staining my pants with the salty droplets.

I think I sat there for almost an hour because Bayonetta came back and somehow opened the door to find me still crying on the ground. When she tried to get me up I kept pulling away from her. She gave up trying to move me and went to get Jeanne from the bar. When they came back my eyes were burning with tears and I now had a headache throbbing every second.

I just wanted to go crawl into bed and sleep this day away. I wished my parents were still alive and that I never found out I was a witch. Jeanne and Bayonetta tried to talk to me but I continued to sob soaking my pant heavy with tears. I think I was having a nervous break down then I fainted…

When I came to I was resting on Bayonetta's bed with her sitting beside me dabbing my forehead with a moist rag. I grabbed her wrist and sat up, to see Jeanne at the door. She had a glass of water in her hand as she walked in and handed it to me. I didn't take a sip, instead I swirled the clear liquid in the glass and then set in on the nightstand. I whipped off the sheets and got off the bed on the other side because Bayonetta was blocking the other.

I walked toward the door with my head down staring at my feet hoping they would just let me leave. Yet my wish didn't come true; Jeanne grabbed my arm and told me to just lay down and relax, but I pulled form her grip and continued toward the door. Now Bayonetta tried to stop me by standing in my way and holding me back by my shoulders. When I looked up at her I gave her a face even I wouldn't recognize.

My face displayed so much anger, hate, and sorrow in every last inch. My eyes were reddish and a bit puffy from my crying before but my teeth; my teeth gridded angrily as I insulted her.

"Get your hands off of me!" she shook her head and remained in front of me. "Move you arrogant slut!" that was when I pushed her to the side and stormed out into the bar area and onto the portal. Tears of anger streaming down my face as I appeared in Vigrid. I entered Purgatorio like Jeanne and Bayonetta showed me and walked down to the park. I sat on a bench and cupped my face in my hands allowing the tears to flow from my eyes and pool in my palms.

_Why am I taking my anger out on them? What have they done to me? Nothing; they have always been there like…_ I looked up to the sky and wiped my tears, finally having a happy thought joggle in my mind.

"Sisters…" I whispered. I looked to my right as I heard a heel scuff the ground. It was Bayonetta; she had a slight frown on her face as she approached me. I hide my face trying to hide from what I said before. She sat down and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Little one, you don't need to take your stresses out on us. We can help you only if you talk to ."

"You have no idea what I went through!" I snapped. She backed off a bit and then her voice softened.

"Your parents died before your eyes. Same with me; my mother was killed during the witch hunts before my eyes and at first a blamed myself for her death because I could do nothing to save her but in time I came to realize that everyone dies at some point and she sacrificed her life for the clan." I looked up at her with tears streaming down my cheeks. I never knew she felt the same pain as I did and I felt so much guilt for calling her a slut before.

"Bayonetta?"

"Yeah," I took a deep breath and wiped some of my tears.

"I'm sorry I called you that before. I-I was just upset and I had no right ." She silenced me and took me into a caring sisterly embrace.

"It's already forgiven, little one; it's already forgiven." At last I felt safe and happy. I had a new family; my Umbra family. So what if I lost my parents; I felt happy now, almost accepted by women the same as me. but our journey as Umbra sisters were not over yet…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter three:**

Well it's been another year since I met Bayonetta and Jeanne but today is special; it's my birthday! Today I turn 17 years old and today I learn the Witch Walk from Bayonetta. They even got me gifts too. I got a diamond key necklace from Bayonetta and Jeanne got me a pair of high heels that were good for when I got my guns. Which I didn't have to wait long, because Rodin had me pick out a type I liked and he had them done by my birthday. They were blue and gold with a pentagram on the handle and a pentagram charm on the chain piece dangling from the handle. It fit in my hands perfectly and they slipped in the slots of the heels perfectly too.

Another good birthday present was finding out my uncle died of AIDS just last night meaning I have nothing to worry about; for now. I was becoming a full umbra witch and soon I'd be an angel butt kicking witch like my mentors. Over this year I met Luka a journalist that Bayonetta is dating now and Enzo too. Luka sent me a gift too; a new camera with a zoom lenses. I was already using it; taking pictures of Bayonetta and Jeanne posing like weirdoes. I caught one where Bayonetta and Jeanne were playing cards and Jeanne made a funny face.

We became pretty close now since I had my nervous break down that one time. I have come so far in my training from being able to now balance on one single finger on the thinnest tree branch of the trees. I was now even able to transform into my beast within forms. My speed was a blue cheetah, dodging was a swarm of blue bees, and flying (or gliding) was a hawk. I became good at the dodging and I loved racing Bayonetta and Jeanne as our cat forms; I always won because they let me even when I told them not to.

It was about noon now and I was just coming back to Hell's gate with a brown bag. In it was my usual BLT sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes, and a bottle of Yoo-hoo chocolate drink. I always had this sandwich but in the winter I preferred a nice broccoli soup with saltine crackers and a cup of cappuccino. Today I brought a surprise for Bayonetta and Jeanne; the mozzarella sticks from the _Sandwich Express_ they loved so much, along with two lemon iced teas; extra sugar.

I sat at their table and slid the bag with their sticks in it then the iced teas. Jeanne quickly snatched up her tea then opened the bag and pulled out the two containers of sticks. She then reached in and removed the sauces from the bag, crumbed it and threw it out. Bayonetta took one of the containers and a thing of sauce and began eating hers as Jeanne sat and dipped on of her sticks into the sauce.

I was already eating mine while watching them as they played their usual game of I Declare War. Rodin was cleaning the glasses and then his weapons in the back of his bar counter. Midnight, Bayonetta's new black cat that Luka gave her, jumped on to the seat next to me and mewed toward her owner then leapt on to her lap.

Bayonetta caressed her cat as she played her card only to lose it to Jeanne. I finished my lunch and told them I was going out for a bit in my new black Lexus. They bid me farewell and I left through the portal into Vigrid. I went to my parked car and got in, turned on the car and put down my convertible top. I was planning to go to the beach and hang there for a while to relax now that I had no one chasing me.

Driving down the road with the wind flapping through my hair I saw children playing, men and women jogging and soon I came across my friends Ali and Steven. Ali and Steven were brother and sister who lived here with their grandmother after their mother died in a car accident four years ago. Their father died three years after Ali's birth; she was the younger of the two. I drove up beside them and called out to them. Ali noticed me first and punched her brother in the arm to get his attention; he was listening to his IPOD.

"Hey, where you been hiding?" he said, pulling his headphones out of his ears. I pulled over and parked as he and his sister hoped into my car.

"Katie can you do me a favor and drive me to work today?" Ali asked; her voice was so soft and affectionate.

"Sure when do you have to be there?"

"In an hour," I turned on my car again and drove down the street, took two lefts and stopped in front of her work place at a fast food restaurant. She waved us good-bye and then it was just me and Steven. I actually had a crush on him since first grade but I never had the guts to tell him.

"So where have you been?" he asked suddenly. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Parents got killed if you haven't heard and I've been living with friends." He raised a brow. He then slid over a bit and silently laughed.

"Well at least you're okay." He said; his voice sounding…loving. I felt the gap between us closing and I before I could notice what was happening, he pressed his lips against mine. My face became bright red as I pulled away from him and hid my face from his view. Out of shock and embarrassment I yelled at him to get out of my car; which he did. I put on my sunglasses to hide more of my face and sped off, leaving him behind.

My face still burned as I drove in to the park and down the grassy hill toward the portal, parking near the old oak tree. When I got out I heard the mechanics of a handgun click next to my face; inches from my left cheek. I looked through the corner of my eye to see a man with oil black hair; neatly combed back, slim racing sunglasses covered his eye, and a small goatee standing beside me pointing the gun at me.

He wore an black leather jacket with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, a tight white t-shirt with a V collar, a pair of black jean pants and the newest Jordans. He had a lit cigarette in his mouth dangling loosely from his lips. He took the cigarette from his mouth between his index and middle finger and puffed a cloud at me.

"Pretty little thing aren't you? Make a nice little slave for the buyers. Oh are they gonna love you." He said. He dropped the cigarette and stomped his foot on it to put it out then came closer to me. He still had the gun in my face and I had forgotten mine back in Hell's gate. He wrapped his arm around my hip and pulled me closer to him. He smiled sinisterly and pushed me back into my car door.

He tossed the gun to the side and pinned me to the car door. I couldn't move; I was frozen in fear. He put his hands down on each side of me and closed in on me. "Before they decide to sell you I wanna see you for myself." He said. For some reason I couldn't fight. My muscles refused to move even when I demanded them to.

He wrapped his arm around me again and undid my pants then removed them and my underwear. I still couldn't move; no matter how much I wanted to I couldn't. His hand moved from me to his pants and when I heard a zipper move I knew what he was planning but still I couldn't move.

_Damn it move! Move; move! Do something! _I yelled at myself. My muscles twitched but still wouldn't move. That was when I felt it; him. He smiled at me again and thrusted his lower half up. That was when I let out a blood curdling that echoed through the forest…

* * *

When he finished I felt a warm liquid stream down my leg which I later found to be blood. He was breathing heavily as he zipped up his pants and pulled me off the car door then led me to a black van. He shoved me in and slammed the door shut. When I sat up and tried to open it I found it was locked on the outside, locking me in. He jumped into the driver seat and started the engine; driving out of the Park Forest in to the main road.

I pulled my pants on despite the blood running down my leg, hoping someone saw what happened and will save me…

~Bayonetta's P.O.V~

That scream; it was of pain and it cried out for help. But who could it have been? Jeanne and I ran to the sight where it came from only to find Katie's car sitting alone and a patch of grass coated with blood. There were scratches on the door of the car indicating something serious happened here. Jeanne looked around searching the ground for something while I studied the area around the car and bloody patch of grass.

"Cereza!" Jeanne called. I ran over as she picked up an ordinary black handgun and showed it to me. "It seemed to be ready to fire but if Katie got shot she'd be here or there would be more of a trail of blood." She said. I began looking around that area and found another patch of blood that flowed in a trail to one spot where the grass seemed flattened by tires.

"Bayonetta, Katie has been kidnapped." Said a familiar voice; Luka. I looked up at him and stood.

"What do you mean?" I asked, concernedly. He shook his head and pointed toward the car.

"She was raped there and taken into a black van that sped out of here." He said. Then I knew it; that scream was Katie when she was raped. I looked over at the car then back to Luka.

"Why didn't you do something?!" I snapped. Luka stepped forward and took me into his arms. I couldn't help but cry; I cared about Katie like an older sister would for her younger sister. Jeanne covered her mouth as she looked from the car to the gun. I could almost see her too begin to cry for Katie.

"Bayonetta you know I would have if I could but I couldn't. I'm sorry…" he kissed my brow before letting me go. I quickly wiped my tears and took a deep breath. "But I was able to do something," he smiled, "You know my little tracking bugs?"

"Well yes of course. Wait you put one on Katie?" I asked with reassuring hope filling my heart.

"Yup, it's sitting in her hair," he walked over to a stump and pulled out a laptop from his bag then sat down. "And I can track her location with this," he opened the computer and opened the Vigrid map. A small flashing red light moved near the southwest side of Vigrid, then came to a stop at the Old Town toy factory warehouse.

"Good place for a gang's hangout; it's an old abandoned factory warehouse." His eyes widened as he looked at the exact location. "We have to get there and fast!"

"Why? What's wrong?!" Jeanne asked jogging over beside me.

"That's the Vigrid Black Serpents Gang. They're notorious for selling woman to the highest bidder!" I heard Jeanne run over to Katie's car and jump into the driver seat. I ran over and hoped into the passenger's side while Luka jumped into the back.

"Luka you can't come along." I said. He shook his head and slid behind me.

"Katie may be your student but if there's something I can do to help you; I'll do did. Remember my promise?" he was right, we had been dating for a short time but he made a promise to help me no matter what as long as he could do something.

"Okay, but try to stay out of trouble, alright?" I said turning in my seat to face him. He leaned forward and gave me a kiss to reply as an airplane roared overhead. Jeanne turned the key that Katie left in the ignition and sped off toward the old warehouse where Katie was being held at. I looked up to the sky and shut my eyes.

_Hang in there Katie; we're on our way! _I thought…

~Katie's P.O.V~

I was thrown into a cage; more of a dog kettle rather than a cage. It had two openings; one in the front and one in the back.(no misconceptions!) The man who raped me put up a tarp piece as if to hide me from the other men. Once every twenty minutes he'd come over and walk under the tarp to 'check' on me. I was in pain and scared of him because of what he did. Never had I thought I would be raped and then held captive to be sold to the highest bidder.

But on the way here I heard him curse in the driver's seat saying he left his gun behind. I knew if anyone heard my scream that they would find all that evidence. The blood from me, the nail marks on my car, the gun and the flattened grass. Hopefully it would be Bayonetta and Jeanne who found it and they would be on there way to get me out of this mess.

"Hey there Cutie, thinking pretty hard isn't you?" he was back and had a bottle of water in his hand. Out of fear I slid to the back of the kettle to stay out of his reach. He smiled and placed the bottle in the kettle.

"Don't worry, I already had my fun, darling." He walked away. I hugged my knees to my chest and sang the song Bayonetta usually sang:

_Fly me to the moon  
and let me play among the stars  
let me see what spring in like on Jupiter and mars_

_In other words, hold my hand  
in other words, darling kiss me_

_Fill my heart with song  
and let me sing forever more_

_You are all I long for  
all I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true  
in other words, I love you…_

For some reason that song soothed me and I felt safer every time Bayonetta or I sang it. Suddenly I looked up to the window to see a hand push against it. I noticed the palming of it was red and the rest of it was white. I knew that gloved hand; it was Bayonetta. Her hand went back and her face appeared in the glass peering down at me. I smiled weakly as she motioned her mouth to say "We're here to get you out!"

Her face retreated and suddenly I saw her foot kick into the glass cracking it at first but with the second blow it completely shattered. The glass fell to the ground bouncing like small bouncy balls on concrete. She then used her gun and broke off any sharp glass pointing up around the edges of the window. Jeanne slipped through first and landed behind a stack of crates labeled 'fragile'. Bayonetta was next as she landed on top of the crates and then down beside Jeanne.

Luka had even accompanied them as he used his famous grappling hook to swing down behind my caging. He motioned his hand at my mentors who crouched down and quickly ran over. I remained quite to keep them from being discovered as Bayonetta checked the lock. Jeanne smiled and took the lock in her hand a pulled hard, ripping it from the bars. She opened it and I slowly crawled out tired and in pain. Bayonetta took me into a sisterly hug when I was out of my imprisonment.

"We have to get out of here." I said weakly, my voice was dry and scratchy. Jeanne looked over the tarp and saw the man who raped me walking over. Bayonetta led me away with Luka following us as Jeanne stayed behind…

~Bayonetta's P.O.V~

When the man removed the tarp he was met by a gun in the face; inches from his nose. Sweat bead rushed down his face as he stared down the barrel

"I don't like when my friends are hurt; let alone my student." She moved the gun downward to point it as his favorite 'weapon' he used to hurt Katie. He shook his head begging her not to but she pulled the trigger. It missed him.

"How odd, I missed; I never miss. You must be smaller than I thought." She mocked. The bullet had actually shot straight through his femur bone, shattering it to nearly dust. She joined us after two minutes to find Katie had passed out and that I was holding her trying to get her to respond.

"We have to get her to a hospital. She might be badly injured from the rape." Luka said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I nodded and asked him to carry her. He took her into his arms and stood. Jeanne heard running footsteps.

"You two get her out of here and to a hospital! I'll give you sometime!" she demanded.

"But Jeanne "

"Just go!" she said running forward vanishing beyond the crates. I looked at Luka and nodded. We fled from the area out through a backdoor and into Katie's car. Luka drove this time, speeding toward Vigrid Medical Hospital…

~Jeanne's P.O.V~

I had to buy them time to get away and get Katie to the hospital. The running footsteps came closer as I stepped out from behind the tarp dragging their friend out; the one who raped my student. The six men stopped and drew out their handguns.

"I don't know whether to be scared or in love." One of the men said. I picked up their friend by the collar of his shirt and tossed him into a carte then shot the six men a grim smile.

"Hope you boys like playing hide and finds." I opened the Purgatorio portal and vanished before their eyes. They looked around like scared little boys in a haunted house not noticing I was behind them. I knocked out two and flung them aside then went for the others who scattered like bugs.

"Scared little boys trying to be grown up by selling woman to the highest bidder, how sad." I said not that they'd heard me but I had to make a comment. Knowing they were scared out of their wits I ran out of the building and found that Cereza and Luka had already left, but they left black tire tracks. I followed the trail and jumped over two cars before going Lynx and running the rest of the way to the hospital.

In the parking lot was the car so I knew they were here. I ran inside in through the clear glass doors in a brightly lit waiting room to find Bayonetta and Luka sitting near the door waiting. I sat next to them and looked up at the clock. Ten minutes pass four p.m. I only hoped Katie was okay…

~Bayonetta's P.O.V~

Time seemed to slow down as we sat there waiting for news on her condition. Minutes felt like hours; hours felt like days as the clock hands echoed in the silent room with each second. I was leaning against Luka watching the clock as he wrapped his arm around me. Suddenly the doctor walked out and gave us a smile. We stood hoping to hear good news.

"She'll be fine; she's just resting now. If you wish to see her you may go in." he said leading us to her room. He opened the door and allowed us inside. Katie was resting in a bed, her head slumped to the side as she slept peacefully. I slid a stool up to the side of the bed and sat down. Jeanne stood on the other side as Luka stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders.

She looked so peaceful and happy as she laid there sleeping in the cool hospital room. I only wish I knew what she was thinking…

~Katie's P.O.V~

_I was floating in the air watching myself sleep in the bed with Bayonetta, Luka and Jeanne beside me. I think I was having one of those 'out of body' experiences were you see outside of your body. I looked so happy knowing I had a new family; my umbra family around to protect me. I loved them and they loved me and I could see just how much they cared as I floated there seeing they stand there for when I wake. They saved me now they were happy I was going to be okay…_

My eyes opened slowly to see Bayonetta and Luka to my right and Jeanne to my left. The room was dim and the window blinds were shut tightly not allowing any remaining sunlight to enter my room. Bayonetta gently took my hand and smiled.

"How do you feel, little one?" she asked. Jeanne stroked my hair as I tried to reply but my mouth was too dry to speak. Instead I gave them a thumbs up and tried to indicate that I was thirsty. Luka left out of the room for a few minutes and came back with a bottle of PowerAde he probably bought at the machine.

He handed it to me as I cracked it opened and took a sip. The feeling of a cool drink running down my throat felt like a dog finally getting off his leach. It washed away the desert feeling in my throat. I closed it and set it on the table next to the bed, jetting from the wall.

"Thank you. I don't think I would have gotten out by myself. You two have more training in combat than I do. I haven't had as much training, but one day I'll rival even you two." Bayonetta laughed as Jeanne crossed her arms.

"You have a long way to go, Katie. We didn't learn to master our powers in just a year. It took us a little over three years to master our witch abilities and you're just beginning. In time you'll rival us but not just yet." She said. I smiled and sat up no longer feeling pain. I whipped off the sheets and climbed off the bed, walked to the table and grabbed my drink then dashed out the door with them a follow.

"Then we better get back to my training, huh?" I called running out of the hospital toward my car. This was only the beginning of many new adventures and I was ready to face them all. I am an umbra witch; the witch clan of Vigrid and I would face the up coming challenges along side my Umbra sisters and become a stronger witch no matter what beats me down.

"Come on, slowpokes!" I called. This was my life now; an Umbra witch. My teachers were a Lumen sage/ Umbra witch half breed and the original heir to the clan. My life went from pampered to dangerous and filled with combat. I know this isn't the end; not yet, but I know you will follow my life as well as I walk it. Farewell for now my friends; I'm off to a new journey…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter four:**

It seems not so long ago that I met Bayonetta and Jeanne and begun my witch training. Learning the Wicked Weaves and the Inferno demon summoning was worse than homework on the first day of school. Speaking of school, the summer was coming to a close only to open a new year of school. It would be my senior year of Vigrid High then I could go on to college or continue with my Umbra training. I have already been buying new school clothing and supplies for this new upcoming year.

Knowing the summer was ending fast I decided to take a walk in the woods near Vigrid Central Park where I met Bayonetta and Jeanne. The thick dark green canapés allowed only small glimmers of sunlight through to touch the ground of soft light green grass. Birds fluttered over head while their perched companions chirped little songs at one another. A small adolescent squirrel was chewing on an acorn just as it dropped out of his grip and fell to the ground surrounding the tree.

He gave a quick glance around then scurried down the tree, gripping his little claws into the bark to steady him. Once on the ground he began chewing on the acorn again then buried it before him and sniffed around. The light breeze washed over the woods as a rare sighting of the grey fox scurried by with a dead chipmunk clutched in her teeth. I guessed she was taking it to her pups as she glared at me for a moment and then vanished behind a bush.

I walked through a clearing, looking up at the wide opening of the trees watching the clouds slowly glide by when I tripped on something. I stood and dusted off my pants and front then searched the grass with my hands until I broke the index finger nail on something heavy and solid. When I continued to feel around I found a rope burred under the grass. When I tugged on it I found it was attached to something and decided to pull.

After five minutes of pulling the thing the rope was attached to give in and I was able to open an underground keep. It was pitch black and the sight of old spider webs and layers of dust indicated that what ever was down there has been there for years, maybe even centuries. I looked around and closed it, hiding the rope again and ran back toward the portal to Hell's gate.

I stepped on it and reappeared in the bar where Bayonetta and Jeanne stood at the counter talking to Rodin. I walked up and poked Bayonetta in the back where she had the opening of her hair suit. She turned to me and noticed I had something to tell her.

"Something on your mind?" she asked setting her empty glass down on the counter. Jeanne peered over her shoulder down at me.

"There's something out in the woods near Vigrid Central Park. I think its some kind of under ground keep. Based on the history Vigrid holds in every inch of it I'm guessing it might have to do with the Witch Hunts." That got their attention. Their eyes widened as they heard me mention the Witch Hunts.

"Can you take us to it, little one?" Bayonetta asked. I nodded but then it occurred to me; we need flashlights. I told them how dark it was and that where was old spider webs and layers of old dust but they wanted to go and see this keep for themselves. Jeanne ran in back and got three flashlights then walked back out and handed on to Bayonetta me and kept the last one for her.

"Okay, just follow me." I said leading them to the portal and out to the woods…

I found the rope I hid and had Bayonetta pull it open. The door creaked open and fell flat on the ground with a loud thud. Jeanne walked in first with her flashlight lit as she swept away spider webs and plucked a spider away. I followed after her and Bayonetta behind me until we were all in this place. It was filled with dusty old shelves filled with old books whose spines were about to fall off.

Boxes stained by dripping water were pushed against the wall and filled with old raggedy clothing and weapons. Journals and notebooks were stacked in the far corner left of where we were. I could feel a cold chill run up my spine as I took a step into the keep. Jeanne pulled one of the books off the shelf and blew off the dust from the cover. When she opened it the cover fell off; it was so old. She flipped through it finding the names of many witches of whom she knew.

Pictures of them after being murdered were glued in but he glue had worn and it came out with her touch. Bayonetta was looking through the boxes with her flashlight clutched in her teeth as she found an old rusty witches' gun that they used back then. The clothing of Umbra witches were in most of the boxes as if this place was meant to be found.

I took a single step toward a shelf only to have a sudden shock of pain spike through the back of my eyes. Flashes of color blinded my sight as I dropped the flash light shattering the glass piece and breaking the light bulb inside. I clutched my head and staggered away from the shelf trying to escape them; the horrible screams for help.

There was too many voices at once, crying out for help. All the stress on my mind caused my nose to bleed and my eyes to be unable to see. My staggering led me to the stairs as I put out my hands and crawled out like a dog walking up the stairs to the sunlight and fresh air. I could feel my mouth coat itself with a layer of saliva and I knew what was next as I ran behind a bush and allowed myself to vomit.

My stomach muscles viciously contracted rapidly causing not once, not twice but three times of me vomiting on the grass. My head throbbed and my forehead was sweaty from the attack. There were trapped spirits down their and they were crying out for help. I could see then hear them but they attacked me all at once and I couldn't take it.

Their attack made me sick and weak as they flashed before me; ghostly faces of past witches hunted down during the hunts. They wanted to be freed of this prison but they were incapable of doing it alone. They knew I could see them and they came after me instead of Bayonetta or Jeanne. It's been that way since I was younger…

_Lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling late at night. The windows were shut and the curtains pulled close as I remained awake. I turned to the left and saw an elderly woman sitting in my chair by the desk. I knew exactly who she was. Cathy Lynn Everson, my mother's grandmother; my great-grandmother. She looked over at me and smiled then stood walked over and I could hear her singing._

_..sleep dear child,  
close your eyes  
dream another dream_

_Now say good night… _

_I soon drifted to sleep from her song but in the morning when I told mom she said she never saw a ghost in the house before. Was I imagining it or was she real? _

"Katie, you alright?" Jeanne said walking over as I crawled to the nearest tree and sat against it. She knelt down and took off a glove then gently placed her hand on my forehead. When she felt my heighten temperature and some sweat pouring from my skin she motioned to Bayonetta who jogged over and knelt down. She saw my cheeks were red and my face showed how weak I as from the encounter.

"Let's get her back." That was the last thing I heard before I passed out from weakness and exhaustion…

~Bayonetta's P.O.V~

She passed out from the ordeal she suffered down there as I gently scooped her up into my arms and stood. Her head rested against my arm and partly on my breast. Jeanne grabbed my flashlight and we began walking back to Hell's gate. We stepped on the portal and reappeared in the bar where Rodin was cleaning thins as usual.

I walked into the back and had Jeanne open Katie's room door so I could put her in her bed. I gently set her down on top of her sheets and put her pillow under her head. Jeanne walked in with a half filled glass of water and set it down beside the bed on the nightstand. We decided to let her rest and wake up but until then we'd go back to the keep.

As we left I gently dimmed the lights and shut the door behind me leaving Katie to rest for now…

~Katie's P.O.V~

When I opened my eyes I wasn't outside nor was I in the keep anymore. I was in my soft Serta bed lying on top of the white sheets with my softest pillow under my head. I looked to my left and saw a half filled glass of water sitting on my nightstand next to my favorite novel, _The Last Song _by Nicholas Sparks. I sat up and took the glass in a weak and somewhat shaky hand. I took a sip and set it back down then slid my legs off the edge of the bed.

I heard a knock hit the door as I looked up. It opened to reveal Bayonetta and Jeanne. They walked in and sat on my bed. Jeanne had the book of murdered witches in her hand while Bayonetta had a journal of some sort.

"Katie you should read the last entry of this journal." She said opening it to the last page and handing it to me. The page was yellowed and there seemed to be old tear stains on the page as if the person who wrote it was crying at the moment. It read:

_Alas, the dawning of these accursed witch hunts has gashed a hole with my heart. My two sisters and mother have all been killed as I call for my death to sweep over me yet it does not come. I fear I must leave these lands and journey to America to settle with humans. No longer will I use the dark arts nor will I raise my children to know of it. Maybe if I leave and never speak of my past then my future children will be safe from these hunts. Farewell my home of Vigrid I must leave your war torn lands in fear of my life. Will this war end soon?_

_ ~Mira Lynn Burson_

That name stuck in my head like a ringing bell. It echoed from ear to ear never leaving my thought. My ancestor was name Mira Lynn Burson; could this be her? Was this journal hers or is it another woman by the same name? I put the journal down beside me and opened the drawer on the night stand. From it I pulled a worn old photo of a woman dressed in a Victorian dress with dark hair and a gentle smile. Her eyes were narrow and her nose was slightly hooked. She wore a necklace with a small gem in the center. Yet the photo had been torn in two.

I heard Bayonetta flip through the journal and pull a photo from it. She held it next to the other. They fit perfectly showing two other woman and an older woman. They all looked the same. It was true; Mira Lynn Burson was my ancestor. She was the witch that fled to America and married an American man. She was the reason I was a witch and now it was clear. She feared the hunts and feared ever using her powers again.

"That journal belongs to your great-great-great-grandmother." Jeanne said from around Bayonetta. I took both the pictures and held them together. Then I suddenly got a shock up my arms making me spring to my feet and throw the photo to the ground. The shock turned to burning as it shot up and down my arms. The sensation was painful as I bite down on my lip drawing blood and nearly biting through it when the pain suddenly vanished. When I looked at my arms I saw markings streaming up my arms.

Streams of blood crept down my arms and fell off the tips of my fingers to the ground. There was a new sense of power surging deep within me near my heart. It was warm and it made my head pound.

"How odd, the markings of the rare guardian witch." Jeanne said examining my arms. She ran her finger along one of the markings tracing it from my wrist to my elbow.

"What's a guardian witch?" Bayonetta asked. She took a rag and began wiping the blood from my skin.

"It's the most rarest form of a witch. Only one ever 600 years is born with it but they can only achieve it when they find themselves. It seems Katie has." She explained. I felt something moving under my skin and I think Jeanne felt it too because she back off and pulled Bayonetta up and away…

~Jeanne's P.O.V~

Katie's skin literally crawled; something was about to happen. I pulled Bayonetta away from her and waited. Suddenly the marks burned her again glowing bright orange and red. Her eye color changed to red and her face displayed whisker like markings on her cheeks. Her hair frizzed and her ears became pointed while her skin changed to a pale color. Her K-9 teeth grew in length and sharpened to look almost like a wolf fang.

When the transformation completed she was similar to a werewolf. Her hair was bristled and almost straw like while her eyes became completely red. Katie's teeth were wolf like and just as dangerous. A red field of magic jetted from her skin about three inches surrounding her with an energy that kept even us away from her. Yet the transformation didn't last to long, because she suddenly changed back and the marks vanished.

Katie sat on the bed and lay back holding her head probably from pain of a headache. I walked over and knelt down to pick up the photos when she suddenly changed back and lunged at me, knocking me to the ground. Cereza helped me up as Katie looked around then bounded out the door and toward the portal. We ran after her but she was too fast. She stepped on the portal and vanished…

**Chapter five:**

~Demonic Katie's P.O.V~

_Seeing only in red, the world was different from this view. Surging trapped power burned in my veins as I bounded toward the town of Vigrid. The usual day was the only thing on the humans mind as I leapt up on the side of a building and snuck my fingers through the brick. A Vigridian woman spotted me and screamed alarming everyone around her. The security forces rushed in with weapons in hand pointed at me. _

_They shot at me; ten to twenty men fired bullets at me trying to kill me. The bullets hit my skin and bounced off not even leaving a scratch. They bounced back and hit the men instead as the Vigridian people fled in terror. I climbed up to the top of the building and looked over the side. Another bullet was fired but I caught it within my fist. With the new power I was able to crush it to dust and sprinkle it down to the ground below._

_Alarms blazed and screams echoed over this land but this actions were not of my own. The markings had a mind all their own. They made me let out a roar drowning out the alarms and screams. The security now brought out heavy artillery of tanks and missile launchers. They were willing to sacrifice their town to kill me. the first missile launched right at me. I opened my arms wide and caught it by the nose halting its progress. _

_I then pointed it to the sky and let it free to fly out into outer space. Before it let the atmosphere it exploded coating the sky with falling metal._

"_You're surrounded! Come down!" yelled a man on a loud speaker. I never replied; only a roar and I then jumped down on top of one of the tanks crushing it in and trapping the men inside under the heavy metal. I leapt off and ran on the roof tops through Vigrid out to the exterior forests that surrounded it just before the mountains._

_When I was far from my pursuers the marks power faded and I changed back to normal while in mid-air. I hit stomach first into a thick branch and fell twelve feet to the ground. On impact I was knocked out cold…_

~Bayonetta's P.O.V~

We followed the screams to the middle of Vigrid and heard men saying the beast fled to the forest. Jeanne ran ahead of me as we ran to the forest. Jumping through the trees we soon saw a person lying on the ground. We leapt down and found it was Katie. Luckily she was still breathing and her pulse was normal.

"Those marks need to be de-spelled from her or this will continue." Jeanne said touching Katie's forehead. I looked up at her and frowned.

"How?" she smiled and looked at me.

"I'm the heir to the clan remember. I was taught to seal those marks years ago. Luckily I remember it clearly." She pulled out a feather pen with a extra sharp tip. With her teeth she removed her glove and pricked her finger drawing blood into the pen. She wrote ancient letters along Katie's arms then set the pen down.

"_By the blood of the heir I call forth the power to seal this mark._" The sky darken as she glowed a deep red color. "_Demonic soul with in this body I seal thy away. No more torment; no more agony!_" the clouds shot a bolt of thunder down on to Katie. When it dissipated the marks steamed off her skin and vanished into the air.

"The marks are gone and the demonic soul has returned to inferno but her power will remain. It's up to us to teach her to control it." Jeanne said as Katie began to stir…

~Katie's P.O.V~

I felt a hand caress my hair then an arm wrap around me and sit me up. My eye lids felt heavy and refused to open. I forced them to open and see a dim sunlight beam down on to my skin. Bayonetta was holding me in a sitting position to my right while Jeanne was sitting to my left. My eyes were a bit blurry but I could make out that they were concerned about me. When my eyes focused in I could see Bayonetta smile with the sunlight just behind her beehive hairdo.

"Are you alright, little one?" she said softly. I stood and dusted off my pants and arms then looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked. Jeanne stood suddenly as the sound of a tree snapping came from before us. I could hear large wheels turning slowly as the tree was snapped in half.

"That's a tank." I said pulling their arms. "We have to leave or they'll kill us!" I dashed off further into the forest with Bayonetta and Jeanne a follow. We ran maybe a mile into the forest and we could hear men shouting in the distance.

"Where'd that monster go?!" one yelled angrily.

"Must be further in the forest!"

"Move out! I want that monster's head!" we didn't stink around long after hearing that. We fled west through the forest toward Luka's house that sat just on the forest edge on the west side of Vigrid. We run through a bush of thorns receiving the bushes 'gift' of prickly thorns in our thighs. Bayonetta ran up to the door and rang the door bell. I was busy pulling thorns out of my skin when Luka answered. He looked at each of us and saw we were tired and a little beaten up by the bush of thorns.

"What's up?" he asked. Bayonetta told him the entire story and when she was finished his mouth nearly hung to the ground.

"Can we come in?" I said from behind Bayonetta. My legs had a few cuts, scraps and a bruise or two but Bayonetta had not yet removed her thorns. She allowed Jeanne and me to enter first and Luka helped her in. She was severely limping as he helped her to the couch and examined the thorns. He pulled out the thorns and noticed a different wound. It was a bullet wound.

It was close to her knee and the blood had been running down her leg the whole time we were running. She must have mustered the pain to keep up but now the injury was catching up to her. Luka had me fetch his first aid kit in the kitchen under the sink. I handed him the white metal case and he immediately opened it and wetted a thick soft rag with the peroxide. He cleaned the wound without her flinching once then noticed the bullet was still there. The butt of it was sticking out and he could tell it was a military bullet.

He cleaned the blood on it and took out a pair of tweezers and tried to extract it. When he tried to pull her hand grabbed his. It was out of pain. I walked over and sat next to her as he tried again. She clutched her teeth trying not to jolt at him again. He slowly removed it finding it was still intact. He cleaned inside the wound and bandaged it up with gauze and then flexible bandaging.

He cleaned up the bloody rags and washed off the tweezers then sat on the other side of Bayonetta. She reformed the hair suit over the bandaging as I walked to the window. I peered out to see two men with military guns walking toward the house. I stepped back and turned.

"The military is here." I said almost becoming pale. Bayonetta motioned for me to sit down and lay my head on her lap. She said she had an idea. A knock hit the door as she whispered for me to act like I was sleeping. I curled my legs up and closed my eyes trying to look asleep. Jeanne calmly sat in the recliner and turned on the TV to Discovery. I heard Luka open the door and one of the men asking him about seeing a beast.

"No I haven't been outside today." The men pushed pass him and walked into the living room to see me 'sleeping' on Bayonetta's lap and Jeanne watching TV. I could feel his eyes look down at me then move away.

"Fine if you see that beast, be sure to call the military at once." The older man said then left. Bayonetta stroked my hair to tell me that it was clear. Jeanne was busy flipping through the channels until she came across Family Guy on TBS. I sat up and slid close to Bayonetta and laid my head on her shoulder. Luka got four sodas from his fridge and walked into the living room handing me a Pepsi, Bayonetta a Sprite and Jeanne a Coke. He sat on the other side of Bayonetta and kissed her cheek.

"You feeling okay?" he asked. He lightly touched her knee as her muscle jerked.

"Don't worry about me Luka I'll be fine." She said. She was tough; really both Jeanne and Bayonetta were tough to pain. I wish I could be that way and maybe someday I will. It was my fault that Bayonetta got a bullet in her leg and it was my fault that we found that keep leading to all this.

"It's not your fault," Bayonetta said setting her soda can on the coffee table in front of her. She sat back and looked at me with a smile. "None of this is your fault, Katie. You couldn't help the fact that you were born a guardian witch, nor that you found that keep of witch things from the witch hunts." I put my head down as tears swelled in my eyes. She lifted my chin and wiped the single running tear from my cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"It is my fault! I let the power take over and now it caused you to get hurt and us to be in 'hiding' here!" Jeanne stood up and walked over then sat beside me and put her hand on my upper back over my hair.

"Fate can't be changed, Katie. It's etched in stone and can't be erased." She said. I wiped my tears and took a deep breath.

"I want to help those trapped souls of the witches," their eyes widened. "They deserve to move on and not remained trapped here on earth. They have to move on." Luka looked around Bayonetta and asked what I was talking about.

"In an underground keep in the Vigrid forest is a bunch of things of past witches during the witch hunts. Journals, outfits, weapons and more sit down there." I paused to think. "But we best to keep it under wraps from the military. If they found out they would be boasting about how _they_ found it."

"Then it's settled we help the spirits then seal it shut again." Jeanne said standing and holding out her hand toward me. I took it and stood. Luka helped Bayonetta to her feet and then we left. Luka picked up Bayonetta and carried her all the way to the keep. It was closed and hidden; luckily. Jeanne pulled the rope and opened it as Luka set Bayonetta on her feet. She limped her way down the stairs into the keep followed by Luka, Jeanne then me.

Once I reached the bottom I felt the spirits go insane. They flashed before me trying to say something but their voices mixed together. I closed my eyes and pushed out many voices to only hear one. It was a young woman whose voice was calm.

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I was killed inside an iron maiden by the humans. They killed us because they feared us. We never wanted to hurt them." _she appeared before me as I opened my eyes. She was young her face was covered only showing her eyes. They showed agony and sorrow from all these years of pain. I stood there looking around to see hundreds of other spirits looming around silently watching me.

"I know its hard to move on but if you trust me I can help." The spirit looked down and then pointed to a box beside her. In it was articles of clothing, weapons and a journal.

"_Those were my things. They hid them down here to cover up my murder." _She paused and stared at me with wonder in her eyes._ "You remind me of my sister Mira Lynn."_ She said. I nodded and held out my hand.

"I am her descendant, Katie. I believe I was to find this place to free you spirits from this prison." She took my hand as a white light flooded the room blinding everyone. We covered our eyes from the light. When the light finally faded I couldn't feel or see anymore spirits. All I heard in my ear was a whisper of _"Keep our things safe…"_ the spirits wanted their things to remain a secret to only be known by witches.

"Their gone; every last spirit is gone from here." I said feeling my head nearly spin. My stomach churned and my eyes began to blur. That was when it happened again; I passed out…

~Bayonetta P.O.V~

Katie fell backwards as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her head hit the ground and her arms flopped out making her seem like a crucifix. Jeanne walked over and pulled her limp body up. She put Katie's arms around the back of her neck and carried her up the stairs to the sunlight. Luka helped me up the stairs but the pain was fading from my leg. Jeanne set Katie against a tree sitting her up but her head still slumped forward.

Within five minutes Katie's eyes twitched and began to open. When her eyes focused she looked around and smiled. She had ridden the keep of the spirits allowing them to move on to the afterlife where they belonged. The only problem was that she became weak from the chase and sending the spirits.

"The spirit pointed to a box," she said. I looked down at her as she looked up weakly. "A box near the stairs. Has a gun on the clothing with a journal just underneath the uniform." Jeanne looked at me then ran back down into the keep and brought the journal from it back. She filled through it reading to us the fancy cursive handwriting.

"_The nights grow darker with each passing day as these hunts continue. Why do these humans hunt us? Why do they fear us when we only wish to protect history and not harm them? My mother is dead; what if I'm next? Will I die slowly or fast? What of my sister Mira Lynn? Hopefully she will flee or find I way to remain out of the reach of these_ ." She was kneeling before Katie as she handed her the journal. "The page was torn in two." She said pointing to the tear in the paper.

That was when I remembered the piece of paper I found when we acme back to the keep after Katie had vomited and fainted from the spirits. I pulled the old piece of folded paper from between my breast and handed it to Katie. She placed it up to the tear; it fit perfectly. The rest of it read:

"_Demonic claws. Last night I had a dream; a dream that she will flee and I will one day after death hear of a descendant named Katie but it is just a dream; can dreams be real? I feel the clocks hands are turning against me ticking away the seconds of my life as I sit here writing this entry. The moonlight fades and stars vanish one by one as my lantern begins to dim. I beg this war to end and we witches be free but until then we must face our fate like all the rest of time. Farewell dear sister. May you be free of these chains._" Katie clamped the journal shut and handed it back to Jeanne.

"Put it back," Jeanne gave her a puzzled look. "Those things are theirs and they asked we keep it safe and from the humans. Please Jeanne, put it back." Jeanne did as she said and walked back into the keep. When she reemerged she closed the keep and ripped the rope from it keeping anyone from finding it…

~Katie's P.O.V~

I stood and walked to the clearing's edge and looked up. The skies were clear and free of clouds only accompanied by the occasional bird flying by. I felt their eyes pinned on to my back as I turned to them and smiled.

"We better get back, school starts tomorrow actually and I best get ready for this new year." Then I bounded off toward Hell's gate with Jeanne behind me and Luka carrying Bayonetta behind her. The sun was fading behind the trees then beyond the teeth of the mountains spreading a glowing orange light to change the sky from blue to a light orange.

The new power of mine was warming near my heart and I could feel the power move from there into my veins. Was I going to be able to use this power or was it going to take over on me? it didn't matter anyway. If this would be my next challenge, I would face it head-on with my teachers no matter what.

Never would I run again. I have done too much running because I was so pampered and now I was on my own, living as a witch-ling as Jeanne called me. I came this far and there was no turning back now. The further I walked down this path the more I found out about who I am or what I am. This path was still not done and I knew a wall would block me soon but I had the strength to overcome it as long as I held the will to move on.

This is not the end my friends; this tale is long from over and I do hope you will remain to hear my tale continue. Farewell for now my friends I will see you the next time my journey needs telling…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter six:**

A school bell echoed in the cool air from the lake near the high school. It was my first day back and this year I was a senior. The crowds of my former classmates flooded into the hallways mixing with the juniors, sophomores, and the new freshmen. The freshmen seemed scared and lost as they walked down the halls searching for their new homeroom. They peered into the shiny wooden doors through a small glass window sitting just over the knobs. Metals plates displayed the room letter and number along with the teachers name and what the class was.

I had the greatest homeroom teacher of all. Mrs. Leonhart was a English teacher with long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail that sat in the lower back part of her head reaching down to the middle of her back. Her narrow green eyes peeked out from behind her annoying bangs which she had to move hundreds of times from her face. She rarely wore her glasses because she mostly wore contact lenses but when they ran out she went to her glasses. She never dyed her hair but she did have it highlighted once and a while.

She was average height but was a bit on the skinny side. Her skin was lightly tanned because I heard she loved going to Florida to visit her mother. She was a very sweet woman with a sweet smile. Her classes actually loved to come to class for amazing novels and movies, projects and small parties. In homeroom she brings breakfast for us on the first day of school as a welcome back gift. It was usually donuts or a bagel breakfast and if we left her class late she would write a note saying they were helping her with something.

I walked in and sat in my old seat near the window towards the front of the class just behind my friend Steven. He actually kissed me over the summer and I yelled at him and now I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior. The second bell rang as Mrs. Leonhart walked in with a bag from Dunkin donuts. She had maybe two boxes of different donuts as she set them on her desk. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Sitting in the same seat for four years, Katie. Don't you wanna change?" she said putting down her purse. She reached in it and pulled out her Virgin Mobile phone and turned it to vibrate.

"No I like it by the window. It's cooler sitting here." I replied as she walked over. She sat in the seat before me and crossed her legs while straightening her skirt over her knees. She rested her left elbow on the top of my desk.

"Does it feel weird to finally be the upper classmen that is a role model for the freshmen?" she asked. It did feel weird to be a senior now, looking down upon the freshmen who were scared of the old 'Freshmen-Friday' thing like I was once. We were all freshmen once but we bully them on the first Friday of their first year here. I never did though, I usually stopped the ones that got too out of hand.

There was a time a male senior was picking on a female freshman saying sexual and hurtful things to her. When I stepped in he immediately stepped down and apologized. I think he did that because my father was his father's boss and he didn't want to cost his father a job. But I wasn't like that; I don't run to my father and have him punish the father or mother of a kid in my school who decided to bully me.

"It does feel weird but if I have to be a role model I'll show the freshmen that High school isn't all that scary." Mrs. Leonhart smiled, stood and walked back to her desk as the other classmen flooded in. Steven looked at me as I stared out the window watching the neighboring elementary school kids begin to arrive in bus loads. Kindergarten teachers gathered their new students and led them inside to the colorful classroom; or as I remember.

He sat down and turned to me. I felt his eyes on me and turned my head to look at him. He smiled unsurely and placed something on my desk. It was his class ring with a piece of paper taped to it. I looked up at him and sighed.

"Steven I wanted to apologize for when I yelled at you." He shook his head and took my hand into his. His skin was a little calloused probably from helping his dad at work with the fruits and vegetables in the wooden crates. My Managers for the businesses would order the crates filled with tomatoes, lettuce, potatoes, onions, peppers and other fruits and vegetables for their dishes. As the new owner of those businesses I had to survey the workers like my father had.

I went with him all the time to see how his job was done and from my freshmen year till now I have taken Business management, Finance, and Marketing classes taught by Mr. Johnson. I was in charge of these places but when I was in school I hired experts to watch over my businesses. I became Vigrid's youngest business woman in history. Being only seventeen and having to run businesses was no easy task. Luckily I had the knowledge passed down to me from my father and mother then enhanced by the classes I was taking.

He took my left hand and slid the ring on my ring finger. It fit exactly; not too tight or too loose. We had the same ring size but he was a man and I was a woman so was that possible or did he know my ring size and have it sized for me to wear with his name on it? I leaned forward and whispered to him.

"Thank you," he leaned forward and kissed me softly on my lips then retreated; a simple peak kiss. His ex-girlfriend walked then and slammed her books on her desk beside us starling us. Jenna Ceresco was a mean blonde who thought everyone should worship her. She was a bully to the other girls telling them that they were ugly and coming to school looking like Paris Hilton. Sometimes I just wanted to lock her in a crate and ship her to mars were she can lover only herself.

"Hey, Katie, how's the parents? Oh wait they're dead!" I sprung to my feet ready to give her nice right hook and hopefully break her jaw but Steven stood up and stepped between me and her. I sat back down as Steven spoke with her.

"Leave Katie alone, Jenna. She isn't bothering you." He said. She put her hand on her hip and poked him in the chest twice.

"She is bothering me; she stole you from me!" she said lightly sliding her fingers over his cheek. He snatched her hand and gave her an evil look.

"I left you because of how you are. Compared to you, Katie is a nice, gentle girl who lost her family and can live without her parents to hold her up unlike you!" he stepped away from her and sat in his seat. He noticed I was staring out the window again with a scowl on my face. He lightly touched my hand making me look at him and give him a smile no matter how much I hated to.

"Don't worry about Jenna. She's a pain, I know, but you can't just punch her no matter how much everyone wants her to get punched." I folded my arms and rest them on the desk then laid my chin on my stacked forearms. He did the same as he stared into my eyes. He understood me so well as a friend but maybe more now as a lover. He knew when I was sad or angry, happy or in pain.

The only thing was if we were meant to be together how would he handle if I told him I was a witch? I was worried I couldn't even trust him with such a secret like that. If he knew I was a witch what would he do? How would he react? Would he even believe me or would he be in denial? All these questions buzzed through my head as we sat there staring into each others' eyes.

"Katie," he said. I smiled as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I could hear Jenna snicker beside us as we slowly retreated when Mrs. Leonhart came around with her annual donuts for us on the first day. I took a simple plain cake donut while Steven took a glazed. Jenna refused one saying it would mess up her diet. What kind of diet would an already anorexic person need? She only weighted an average 102 lbs.

"You people are so fat eating donuts instead of exercising and eating yogurt." She said teasing all of us. She pulled out a smoothie yogurt and drank a sip then closed it and returned it to her purse.

"Yogurt is dead milk, sweetie and not everyone wants to eat dead milk." I replied. Jenna scowled and turned away from me to her friend Nikki to her left. This was about to be a unique new year…

It was finally after school as I walked to my car with three new books and new book covers a bought at the school store along with a bottle of iced tea. I got in my car and turned it on then pulled out of my spot. Driving out of the parking lot I heard Jenna and her three 'followers' Nikki, Penny and Kayla yelling at me saying. "Nice car where did you get it the junk yard?" and "Wow so out of style!"

I paid them no mind because this car was a new model. They didn't have cars but I was the richest kid in the entire school and I could afford the fast cars and fancy clothing, expensive jewelry and expensive shoes. I drove to the portal and parked near the old tree like usual then exited the car. I gathered the books and book covers then stepped on the portal and appeared in the bar. Rodin was cleaning his weapons when I walked into the back and flopped on to my bed.

After hours from being away from my soft pillow I felt so at peace until I heard the voice of Bayonetta ring out from the bar area. They had just returned from who knows where and she was being loud. She walked into the back and noticed I was home and slid her way in. She yelled out happily toward me but I tossed a stuffed animal at her.

"Shut it!" I said burying my face in to the pillow. She walked over and sat on the edge on my bed, placing a hand on the middle of my back. I turned my head and looked up at her with one eye.

"You tired from your first day?" she asked rubbing my back gently. I nodded and buried my face in the pillow again. Bayonetta picked up one of my books and opened it. Flipping through it she saw the calculus math I was going to take this year and then the business management advance class. She set them down and put her hand on my back again.

"Little one, why don't you cover these books and we'll go out for a while?" she asked. I turned over on to my side and smiled. She handed me the books and the book covers then left the room, closing the door behind her. I sat up and began covering the books when I heard a mew behind me. I turned to see Midnight sitting there waving her tail back and forth and staring at me. She stood and rubbed against me as I finished covering my text books.

When Bayonetta reentered my room she picked up her cat and cradled her in her arms. Midnight curled up in her owner's arms and began purring lightly her tail dangling as it waved back and forth. I slid my books under my bed and stood.

"I'm finished so can we get going?" she nodded and placed Midnight back on my bed. Midnight remained curled up tightly as her tail continued to wave back and forth then suddenly began flopping around like a fish out of water. Midnight was getting bigger everyday. I remembered when she was just a kitten in a red box filled with air holes. When she popped out of the box she had a red ribbon around her neck and a card in her mouth.

Bayonetta read the card that day and that was the biggest smile I had ever seen her have. It was from Luka saying he knew how she was a Black panther and he said black cats remind him of mini panthers so he got her a black cat as a gift. That was about three weeks into their relationship. I had actually helped with their getting together, because Luka was trying to find a way to ask her out when I told him she was on the dock watching the sunset. (Read: Love at sunset; fan fiction by me also.) That was the spark that led to them falling in love with one another. I never actually told her; that's mine and Luka's secret.

"Come on, little one." She said touching my shoulder. She left out of the room first with me following behind her. We left through the portal and reappeared in the forest before we walked up the dirt slope to the main park where I met her and Jeanne at, then out the park entrance toward the town. The sun was barely setting behind the city as we strolled down to an ice cream parlor and got some ice cream each. Besides it was still slightly warm outside as the seasons were just beginning to change from summer to fall.

After we ate there we decided to take walk down to the boardwalk where we bumped into Luka who could only stay for a minute before he had to leave. He and Bayonetta kissed good-bye and we continued walking down the boardwalk hearing the ocean waves crash against the shore retreating with a layer of sand each time. Seagulls fought over pieces of old discarded pizza crust with a slight lining of sauce near the crusting while others fought over fries and chicken drumsticks discarded into open trash cans.

Old soda cups rolled pass our feet with bendy straws halting their movement every time. Old fliers and newspapers floated by as we bought a soda each and sat on a bench. We talked about my day at school and when I told her about Steven, she asked me the same questions I had asked myself.

"You know it's harder to tell someone you're a witch rather than that you're a believer of witches." She said throwing out her empty cup. I spun the straw between my index finger and thumb thinking about it again. I was answerless.

"Well; well; well if it isn't the rich parentless bitch." Damn it I knew that voice; Jenna. I stood to see her walking up from my left as Bayonetta walked up behind me. Jenna had her three followers with her again.

"What do you want, Jenna?" I asked hoping she'd just leave. Her eyes bolted from me to Bayonetta then back to me as if she was studying mostly Bayonetta. She crossed her arms and smirked.

"Who that your bodyguard?" I looked back at Bayonetta who had a puzzled look on her face. In some way I felt kind of safer with her behind me cause Jenna was hoping to find me alone so she and her three followers could 'take care' of me.

"She's my older sister, Cereza." I never used that name before but it was better than having to explain the name Bayonetta instead. At least Cereza was Spanish for cherry and I'm not sure if Jenna knew that.

"Here I thought you were an only child. Older sister, you say than why she didn't ever go to Vigrid High?" now the questions were getting harder to explain but I had to think up a lie and quick. When a perfect one popped into my head I quickly rolled it around my mouth then said it aloud.

"She didn't live with me; she went to a private school and never attended public schooling. Now I live with her since _our _parents died." Jenna frowned and toward her back on me. Her followers put their hands on their hips and tilted their anorexic bodies in a way I thought their bones would rip through their skin.

"Well then she best go back where she came from and take you too." She spun around and threw her fist. My training led me to bend back far and kick a single leg up catching her on the chin and knocking her back into her crew. I stood up straight and stepped to show only my side to her. My fighting style never required the showing of fists but they were there and ready to be used. One hand rested lightly on my collar bone and the other dangled down by my waist.

Jenna go to her feet and took her stance to of both fist by her face. She threw another punch only to be dodged and grabbed. My grip around her wrist made the skin turn white under my hand and the rest turn reddish or pink. She tried to pull but my grip was not about to give in. she tried with her other fist to catch me but I caught that one too. With both of her main weapons in my hands she was powerless to fight making me the dominate force right now.

I pulled her downward by her wrists into my knee stomach first. Her thin stomach met with my bent upward knee, knocking the wind right out of her. When she fell back and I released her wrists she clutched her stomach begging for air as her followers gathered around her trying to help her. Bayonetta and I left them behind still hearing Jenna coughing; begging for air to enter her lungs.

"That was a short fight wasn't it?" Bayonetta asked kicking an empty cup from her path. It rolled over to a seagull that had a newly found half eaten chicken wing in his beck. A fellow gull tried flying down and snatching it but he took flight trying to escape his pursuer. The pursuer caught up and they fought in midair over the chicken wing until an unwelcome third gull snatched it away from them both.

"Jenna is all talk and no brains. She thinks that she is so great because her mother was a model and she thinks she'll be one too." I walked over to the railing and leaned on it watching the waves slide on to the beach and exit with more and more sand each time. The rhythm of the waves soon made me think of Steven again and the secret of who I am. The questions were ringing in my head again.

Bayonetta walked over and gently stroked my hair catching my attention back to her. She noticed the look in my eyes and leaned against the railing herself. I felt my eyes swell with tears again as I looked down at my arms resting on the railing trying not to look at her. I hated crying in front of her or Jeanne because I felt to weak and small around them when I did.

"It's okay to cry little one, you're going through something even Jeanne and I would find hard." She touched my shoulder then lifted my chin to look at my eyes. The tears spilled out from my eyes and fell down my cheeks before I wiped them away. She put an arm around me and pulled me into a sisterly embrace.

"Little one, you've got a strong will. You love him yet you don't want to lie and hurt him. Your will burns for you to move on." My slight tears turned into hiccupping sobs as she held me tightly feeling my body jerk with each sob. She sang the gentle _Fly me to the moon_ song which in time slowed my sobs and calmed me down. When I pulled away my face was stained with tears and my eyes were red and puffy.

"I'm sorry," I managed to choke out. She reached between her breasts and pulled and tissue out then handed it to me. I took it and wiped my face dry. "I'm sorry if I seem so weak, Bayonetta."

"No you're not, Katie; you're not weak. This is hard I can see that and it hurts for you to keep the truth from him but we aren't sure if we can trust him with such a thing." She put her hands on my shoulders and looked down into my eyes. "You weren't born knowing you were a witch like Jeanne and me but you've faced this bravely and with a will stronger than anything I have ever seen. Use that and continue using that will to take you down this path. You're not alone anymore, Katie; you have me and Jeanne to help you walk this path."

"Thank you, Bayonetta; thank you." I gave her a hug as thanks knowing she was right. I had her and Jeanne to stand beside me. I wasn't alone anymore; not now, not ever. "Let's get back to Hell's gate."

"You do know the real name is the gates of hell right?" she asked. I nodded. I usually called it that because I considered it easier to say and remember rather than saying it all out. We walked back to the park and down the dirt path kicking up dust into the air as we tried to maintain balance on our way down the steep slope. When we arrived at the portal there was Luka waiting for Bayonetta.

She walked over and gave him a kiss then she took his hand. She led him to the portal and had him come with us to the bar area where we found Jeanne asleep in a wooden chair her feet were resting on the top of the table as she laid there with her arms crossed and her head tilted downward. Bayonetta walked over and flung her feet off the top waking her up.

She stretched then yawned and stood. She saw that my face was a bit tear stained still and asked me what was wrong. My tongue froze; it didn't want to speak of that again. Bayonetta noticed that and she took her to the back to talk. Luka sat at a booth and sat with his head tilted back.

When Bayonetta walked out with Jeanne behind her, I didn't want to face my toughest mentor. She was stricter and more aggressive than the playful Bayonetta. Jeanne only patted my head and sat across from Luka as Bayonetta slid into the booth seat beside him. She cuddled up against him and kept her hand on his knee. I sat next to Jeanne and remained silent, falling into a daze.

I didn't notice someone was talking to me until Jeanne touched my shoulder jolting me from my daze and causing me to spring to my feet. I shook my head and didn't reply to the repeated question. I simply walked in back to my room and closed the door. I laid down in my bed and tucked my hands under my head then stared up at the ceiling of off white paint. Midnight was still in my room because she leapt on to my bed and walked over silently then touched the side of my stomach with her small paw.

I looked over and petted her as she climbed on to my stomach and curled up comfortably in the middle of my belly. Her small black body rose and fell with the rhythm of my breathing as I gently petted her while her tail was flopping about like a fish out of water. A light knock hit my door as Midnight's ear moved toward the sound of clicking heels. The door cracked open to reveal Jeanne's face. She slid in and shut the door behind her before she walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. Midnight looked up and mewed then leapt from my stomach and went back to her favorite hiding place in my closet.

Jeanne crossed her right leg over her left and rested her hands on her lap as she took a deep breath. I wanted to just walk away from her because usually she gave me a big; huge lecture about something and I felt this lecture would be about telling Steven my secret. She looked down at me as I looked back at her waiting for her to say something.

"I can't say I know what you're going through, little one. This situation is the hardest any witch had back when the clan flourished. Humans than knew we existed at least but now we are believed to have died out. If you tell him he may not even believe you or if you tell him and he does then if you get him angry he could blab out your secret." I knew it; another lecture had begun. Trying to escape her voice and stare I turned my back toward her and she fell silent. I think she understood I knew those consequences and I didn't need them recited to me. In a last minute attempt she spoke one last sentence.

"If the time comes, allow your heart to talk not you tongue." And she left me alone in my room. I felt those last words ring within my head for minutes before I chewed on it and recited them myself. She was right and I knew it deep in my heart that if I truly loved him and trusted him I might have to relay my secret to him.

"Katie, angels located in the forest!" called Bayonetta from the front. I leapt from my bed and grabbed my _Blue blood _guns from my dresser. I ran out to join them then we left through the portal into the middle of the Vigrid forest. We transformed into our cat forms and bounded North West of where we were. Over fallen trees and leaping on large stones in the stream we soon came into a large clearing filled with angelic enemies.

Bayonetta and Jeanne bounded forward into the crowd as I jumped up and landed on top of an angel making him burst into a pool of blood and body parts. Two angels ran at me, axes in hand only to be shot down by Bayonetta nearby. She spun around with a single leg held in the air shooting away any angels that faced her. Jeanne was slapping around an angel then dashed off after two more. I ducked under axes and shot two angels in the throat.

A slight scream came from Bayonetta who was pinned to a tree by five angels as a sixth walked up ready to stab her. I jumped over four angels and ran at the five holding her to the tree. I shot each one of them dead but I had forgotten the sixth angel holding the sword. When I remembered and turned the blade of his sword cut through my stomach but there was no blood.

In place of blood was this black oozing liquid that crawled its way up the sword and wrapped around the hands of the angel. He screamed and screeched as his skin became a bloody liquid and dripped to the ground below staining the grass. The ooze bent the steel as it slowly devoured the entire enemy's body like acid. My eyes were wide open as I felt the wound begin to heal and push the sword from my gut.

Jeanne ran over to Bayonetta and pulled her away from me. Soon the angel was reduced to a bloody pool mixed with a black liquid. The sword was shot from my stomach and when it landed on the ground it could be seen that it was bent and melted from what ever saved me from death. I clutched my newly healed stomach as my mouth coated itself with a layer of saliva. Then it happened; vomit. The vomit wasn't pink or clear, instead it was grey to almost black.

I sat by a nearby tree and closed my eyes as my mentors ran over to me. Bayonetta was completely concerned while Jeanne was studying what occurred before.

"That was the ultimate ability of the Guardian with called the black ooze." Jeanne said taking my hand and helping me to my feet. I dusted myself off and asked her if she knew more about it. Bayonetta straightened my hair as Jeanne shook her head. Then I heard Bayonetta snap her fingers.

"I know someone who might. Come on back to Rodin's!" she changed into panther and ran off toward the portal with Jeanne as a lynx and me as a cheetah following behind her. We stopped on the portal and appeared back in the bar where Rodin was straightening his bottles of alcohol to show the front labels. Bayonetta walked up and leaned on her forearms against the counter. Jeanne stood resting her elbows on the top, fingers twined together and her chin resting on them. I walked up and stood beside Bayonetta resting my head on her arm because of a headache coming on.

"Rodin do you know anything about the 'Black ooze'?" Bayonetta asked as he made them their favorite drinks and set them before them. I saw his demonic eyes shimmer under his shades before he answered.

"The black ooze is an acidic substance that only the guardian witches can wield, Why?"

"Katie's a guardian witch and we need to know more about it." Rodin looked down at me and I felt like running from his gaze but I stayed beside my teacher feeling somewhat protected.

"The black ooze is an unstoppable force that was the main reason for the Witches winning the war against the Sages. Back then there were three guardian witches that were called the 'Witches three' or the 'Black Moons' because when they fought it was said the moon fell black. The ooze stops blood from leaving the body and rapidly heals the person while killing the enemy that caused the injury. The acidic ooze liquefies the enemy entirely then finishes the healing process. It is known for melting even the mightiest steel and saving the witch from anything unnatural in death." he explained.

I stepped back from Bayonetta and walked into the back into my room. I sat by my mirror and looked at my reflection. _What am I?_ I thought. I stared deep into my eyes from the reflection. I couldn't see an answer within my eyes. I heard heels click behind me as I turned to see Bayonetta standing in the doorway. I turned back to the mirror and signed.

"Why do I have to be the weirdest witch?" I laughed, but she looked into the mirror and saw that I was beginning to cry. Bayonetta walked over, sat on the stool next to me and rested her chin on my shoulder.

"Katie, everyone's weird and different but you are more special than anything. You are the rarest and highest being of witches. Having your abilities is a gift not a curse." She looked into the mirror as I looked up into it. She moved my hair back from my face. "See no matter how different we are in appearance or power we are all human in our own way." My eyes fell into a downcast look away from the mirror.

"But I'm different from the guy I care about and he doesn't know it like Luka does with you. It's because of that that I'm feeling out of place." Bayonetta turned my head to face her before she spoke.

"Katie if he loves you, he'll accept you for who you are no matter what. Witch or not you're still you." I tore my eyes from hers as new tears swelled in my eyes. As a single tear fell I felt her index finger wipe it away just as she pulled me into a sisterly embrace consoling me, trying to calm me and my damaged nerves. Why was I so breakable…?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter seven:**

After I calmed down I walked away from Bayonetta to my bed and flopped down face first into the pillow. Bayonetta sat beside me and petted my head over my lengthening hair. Over the time I have been with them my hair has grown about a foot in length thanks to me not cutting it. I turned over on to my back and stared up at the ceiling. Bayonetta noticed that I might want to be alone as she left me alone in my room. I sighed and then sat up and looked over at the stuffed red teddy bear she got me last Christmas.

I got up and walked over to it and pick it up. I stared into its plastic eyes and then I set him back down and walked out of my room and into Bayonetta's where she was laying in bed with her eyes closed. I remembered the first few days I was here and I was sharing a bed with Bayonetta because Jeanne was being stubborn. The first night when I had a nightmare I curled up tightly and snuggled into her back but she didn't mind because she knew I was still dealing with my parents' death.

Instead she was the main one who comforted me when I needed it. To be honest I felt closer to Bayonetta than I did to Jeanne but they both protected me and gave me a place to stay. We were family through our clan not much through blood. That night she actually turned around and sang that 'Fly me to the Moon' song softly to me until the nightmare vanished as if the song casted it away.

I slowly walked in without making a noise and climbed on to her bed next to her, laying on my stomach. She turned her head and smiled at me before she sat up and rolled on to her stomach. I rested my head on her shoulder then she lifted her arm and ruffled my hair. I sat back and fixed my hair as she sat back too.

"Bayonetta, when your mother died how did you feel?" I asked not looking up at her, but I could feel that she was giving me a strange look.

"How did you feel?" she said reverting the question at me. I looked up and flashed back to the day they were murdered. A wave of absolute sorrow, anger and revenge flashed over me. I looked up at her and frowned.

"Filled with anger and sorrow over it…" I looked away trying to push those memories back. Bayonetta wrapped her arm around my shoulders, rubbing my left arm. Then she reached into her nightstand and pulled out a green folder. She handed it to me and said for me to open it. When I opened it inside was a family tree list.

"What's this for?" I asked trying to push for an answer.

"Just read it. Jeanne and I found this in the old abandoned city hall that is located far in the forest." I looked down at the list and read the names and who they were family to and how they related. My ancestor Mira Lynn was in it and she was third niece of a witch named Rosa. Rosa was also the mother of…Cereza. I looked up with wide eyes and set the folder down trying to digest what I just read. Mira Lynn; my ancestor was the cousin of Cereza, but Bayonetta was named Cereza. Could it be that Bayonetta and I were related even though we were separated by hundreds of years?

I looked up at her and then back down to the folder. Was this true? Could I be Bayonetta's niece? I didn't want to look up at her again but I could feel her gaze on me. She was waiting for me to say something; anything.

"Your mother's name was Rosa right?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Yes, and as you know my real name is Cereza." I closed my eyes and sighed. Then I looked up at her and I just had to ask.

"D-does that mean that were…family?" she nodded slowly and took the folder. She slipped it back into the nightstand and then gave me a smile.

"To be honest I didn't know about having any cousin's because my mother was always in jail and I was raised as the black sheep because I was the forbidden child of the two clans. So I know what you mean but I had to show you sooner or later. You wanted to know about your family so I told you. It shocked me when I found out my own student was in fact my niece, a few generations down but still." She got off the bed and stood. In some way I was still taking all of this in.

Never had I thought that I would be related to one of my Umbran teachers. I was lost in thought when a hand touched the top of my head. I looked up to see Aunt Bayonetta smiling at me. I smiled back thinking about the fact that she was now the only family I had left. My parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles were all very old or even dead.

She was all I had now in family wise and I was al she had. The creator consumed her father and her mother was killed during the witch hunts. She had no siblings and she never knew she had cousins at all. Most of my family was only children and I never knew why. Maybe it was easier to have one child instead of two or more.

I got off the bed, turned to her and hugged her. She returned the hug and patted my head. I already had a close bond with her and now I think we were bound to be even closer now that we found out we were family…

_My path still journeys on my friends but there will be more to come in my journey. New challenges, trials and errors, and more. Hopefully you will join me again soon to read on about the things I will face.  
__

_Author message: I wanted to thank everyone who has read any of my stories but sadly my computer at home has broken and it will be harder to write anything since it is almost summer and I am typing all of these on my school computer. I promise that once school is back in session that I will right much more to Bayonetta: Katie and Final fantasy 13: a new dawn. Thanks and hope you enjoyed them so far._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Eight:

We walked out of her room and were suddenly met by Jeanne whose arms were folded and a grin on her face. She looked form me to Bayonetta and then I heard her ask if Bayonetta had told me. I walked pass Jeanne and sat to the table taking out my IPHONE and checking any emails I had. Nothing special at all; just junk mail. They finished their conversation and then joined me at the table. Jeanne rested the points her elbows on the table top and wove her fingers together resting her chin on the knuckles.

"So Katie how does it feel to be related to a teacher?" she asked. I didn't look up but I could practically hear a smirk on her face when she spoke. I turned off the IPHONE and shoved it into my pocket then stood. Saying nothing I left through the portal into the park. I wanted to find out even more about the family I came from and I wanted to find that old city hall that was abandoned in the forest centuries ago.

I entered Purgatorio and changed into a panther running down the dirt path south further into the forest. Twigs snapped under my Cheetah paws as I ran down a steep hill using my claws to keep from falling over. When I ran up the other hill going upward I came to a stop as I found what I was looking for; the old Abandon City Hall. It was more like a small town hall if you ask me. It's windows were shattered and the door was hanging on rusty hinges. Vines crept up the walls and wove themselves into the cracks of the old building.

I walked over to the door and with a single touch the door fell off and landed with a loud thud to the ground. I stepped over it and walked inside seeing an old desk that was covered in dust and ceiling. The floor was made of marble which probably too forever to put in. There were spider webs and creepy bugs everywhere because this was their home since it had long been abandoned by humans.

I walked to this one shelf that had a label which was slightly visible. It read: _Umbra clan witches_. I walked around it read the old dusty documents and family trees. There was one document that caught my eye. It was the black ooze documents about my abilities. It stated that I had three stages to the black ooze. The first was known as the 'Burn phase' the second was the 'demon eyes' and the third and final stage was the full guardian witch.

The documents stated how the ooze could be disciplined to obey its master because at time the ooze had a mind of it's own. It first had to be sealed and the demon soul removed; Jeanne did that already but the to reach the second stage I needed a full moon and to recite the chant written in ancient demon text which sadly I was still learning so it would be a while before I tried reciting it.

I gathered all the black ooze documents and then looked for family tree stuff. I found things on Jeanne and more on Bayonetta's. Mira Lynn was indeed her cousin but Mira was a product of rape. I read into it more and found her mother had gone into town and was attacked by a human. Being the umbra law was that no witch could use her magic on a human she was practically powerless to stop him. Then Mira was born as the third niece to Rosa who was the woman who broke the ancient commandments and conceived a child fathered by a Lumen Sage which was indeed Bayonetta a.k.a Cereza.

Finding all of this I decided to head back. I carried all three books filled with documentation on the black ooze toward the door and nearly bummed into aunt Bayonetta. She had her hands on her hips and she shook her head.

"What are those?" she asked. I set them down and picked up the first book. I opened it and showed her the text inside. She read a paragraph and handed it back to me. "Books on the black ooze? And what else were you here for?"

"To learn more about Mira Lynn what else?" I asked in a nearly defensive tone. She raised an eyebrow and asked me what I found out. "She was a child of rape and I learned a bit more about your mother too." Bayonetta narrowed her eyes and took the books then shoved them toward me.

"Come on let's get back to the Gates of Hell." She said as I took the books from her hands.

"Okay then let's go to Hell!" I mocked following her down the path. When we arrived at the portal she turned to me.

"Now one thing is this why you were rude before to Jeanne?" she asked. I remembered she had asked me a question and I never answered her; I just left. Sadly I nodded because it was true and I wasn't about to lie to the woman who can practically see through you as well as your lies. "Then why don't you apologize to her when we get down there?"

"Apologizing to her is like saying sorry to a hungry lion up close." I said. She sighed and stepped on to the portal, pulling me on too. We appeared back in the bar and there sat Jeanne playing solitary. Bayonetta took the books from me and said she'd put them in my room while I apologized to my strictest teacher.

In a lot of ways I think I was scared of Jeanne or at least skittish around her. Something about her just made me nervous at times. Maybe it was the way she stared at you and her eyes seemed like daggers drilling through you.

I walked over and sat down but she never looked up. I sat there trying to think of a way to say I'm sorry for walking out when she asked me a question but my tongue froze when I decided to talk. After about a minute of me sitting there she looked up and those eyes sent a shiver down my spine.

"Um, Jeanne?" I finally managed to say. She put down her cards and gave me her full attention.

"Yes?" I silently cleared my throat and tangled my hands together under the table. She wasn't looking away from me and that made me feel nervous enough to wanna run for the hills. Then I took and deep breath and continued.

"Sorry I walked out on you when you asked me a question but I wanted to go to that old city hall to find out something…" she did a quick twitch of her eyes narrowing them and returning them to normal.

"What did you find?" she asked her gaze actually seeming gentler than I had ever seen.

"Books on the black ooze and more about Mira Lynn. She was a child of rape and the black ooze has three stages to it." She sat back and nodded.

"I know about the black ooze having three stages. The ooze was bestowed on the guardian witch during the hunts by the devil himself to protect his keepers of darkness. It was because of them that we own the war against the Lumen Sages." I thought about that for a moment and remembered how it was harder to kill a guardian witch over a normal witch because of the ooze. Just like the time the angel stabbed me and it was consumed by the acidic ooze that moved like tentacles as it liquefied the angel.

"So how can a Guardian witch with the back ooze die?" Jeanne cracked her knuckles and the replied.

"By a certain type of cat which is unknown. The breed was rare enough that it was believed there was only one left after the hunts which sadly died due to a witch having to rid it of it's life to save her friend." She sat up and pointed to her iris. "It has the same eyes color as us three; the icy blue unlike other cats." She sat back and folded her arms.

"So what if the cat is still around?" I asked.

"Then if it passes you, you lose the black ooze ability as long as it is around you." Just then my phone turned on and vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and read the text message and it read: _New girl causing problems at Everson express._

"Sorry Jeanne but I have to get going. If Bayonetta asks just tell her my restaurant needed some help with a new employee." Jeanne went back to playing cards while waving a hand at me saying she would.I left via portal and ran to my car. _What could this new employee be doing?_ I thought hoping she wasn't about to burn the place down.

I drove there and walked inside to see the new employee out of uniform and chewing gum, being rude to a customer and filing her nails. She was wearing a spaghetti tank top and jean shorts with sandals. I shook my head and walked over to her snatching away the nail file.

"Hey I wasn't Oh, um, Miss. Everson! H-how are you on this glorious day?" I didn't reply, instead I pointed to the back and she walked with her head down. Once back there I turned to her and sighed.

"Three things: One, why are you chewing gum? Two, Why are you being rude to the customer? And three, Where is your uniform?" She spit out the gum and said her uniform was at the cleaners. She couldn't explain why she was rude but this was the third time I had to come here and scold her.

"Bethany this is the third time I had to do this. I can't have a worker do this in my restaurant. I understand you may want to keep this job but in some way I feel you aren't ready for this yet."

"Wait please give me another chance!"

"No I gave you three shots and you blew every one of them. I'm sorry but your fired." And then I left. I could hear her whispering to herself as she left out of the restaurant. I went in back and grabbed an apron since now that I was one waitress short I needed to lend a hand. I took out the help wanted sign and put it in the window again asking for an experienced waitress this time.

The place was half full and the lunch hour had not even come in yet but it was about to and I knew we needed more help then. I called my other waitresses offering them overtime pay if they came in. Sara and Darla came in as soon as they got the message and Taylor came in five minutes after them.

They were fully in uniform and ready for the lunch rush as the clock ticked away. Soon enough new cars parked in the lot and people began flooding in. We seated them, gave them menus and waited to take their orders when they were ready. Southern fried chicken, smothered pork chops, mac n' cheese, corn bread and fried fish was a must today.

We previously made fourteen gallons of my mother's famous southern sweet tea as well as the froth coffee everyone loved so much. My waitresses and I were taking orders in the back, taking the food out and cleaning newly emptied tables finding five dollar to twenty dollar tips left behind for our services.

When the rush finally died down it was around two and we were tired but we couldn't quit yet. I sat at the register and managed the phone for called in orders and pick-ups. When I set the phone down after taking a woman's order I looked up to see Luka, Aunt Bayonetta and Jeanne walk in. I smiled at them and walked around the counter asking Taylor to take over.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked taking them to a table.

"Luka wanted to treat us and we wanted to see where you were working." Aunt Bayonetta replied as she sat down in the booth. I handed them each a menu and was suddenly called by David. The product shipment had come in and I had to sign for it. I rushed into the back signed for it and then had Sam bring them in.

I walked back out and over to aunt Bayonetta's table. They were ready to order as I pulled my pad and pen from the apron. Luka ordered the fried chicken with cornbread, Bayonetta wanted the fried pork chop with mac n' cheese and Jeanne got the fried fish and salad. Then they all wanted the sweet tea. I ran to the back and placed in the order while making the three glasses of Sweet southern tea.

I set them on a metal tray and walked out using my butt to open the door. I walked over to their table and gave them their teas. When their food was finished I had Sara bring it to them because I was helping the woman with a cake order. She wanted a whole cake so I had to take the cake from the tray holding it and placed it in a white cake box.

When the day ended I went out side and met up with the others before sitting in my car and wiping my brow of sweat from working in a fast pace restaurant. Bayonetta sat in the front passenger's seat while Luka and Jeanne sat in back. Bayonetta had her feet hanging over the car door with her usual lollipop in her mouth.

"Tired are we?" she said pulling the lollipop out with a pop. I got in the car and rested my head on the back of the chair and sighed.

"You have no idea what it's like to be seventeen, own all that your parents owned and work there too." Aunt Bayonetta sat up taking her feet off the door and turning to me. She petted my head as something caught my eye for the left behind the trees next to the restaurant. I saw a glimpse of something in Purgatorio as I got out of the car and walked over. Aunt Bayonetta and Jeanne were just behind me as suddenly a new angel shot out stabbing a spear through me.

The black ooze took hold of the weapon and slithered its way up the spear entangling the angel with the acidic ooze. I then felt a new surge of energy blaze through me; a darker and powerful energy. My sight went blurry and when it focused in right my sight was blood red and focused only on the angel. My hand shot up to its throat without me thinking of it and with a quick motion I severed his head from his body.

I tossed the angel aside as a rush of dark energy surged through me. I was glowing a deep bloody red and the energy began to burn; burn like a 2000 degree fire raging over a large forest dry from drought. Bayonetta tried to touch me but was shocked back by the strange energy. Jeanne then pulled out her Angel slayer sword and with the hilt she hit a pressure point knocking me out…

Bayonetta's P.O.V~

Katie was overwhelmed by the black ooze's second stage. Her power was growing but with out the proper ritual it could consume her, throwing her into the netherworld. Jeanne had to knock her out as Luka ran over checking my hands. The gloves had been melted by the shock and the palms of my hands were slightly burned. The energy faded and we were able to get close and carry her back to the car, Jeanne drove us back to the portal to the Gate of Hell but we didn't enter just yet. I set her down in a clearing where the sunlight could bath her in warmth. Jeanne shook her head and knelt down beside her.

"We have no choice, Cereza," she stood and looked at me with concern in her eyes. "We have to perform the ritual or else that power will consume her." I looked down at my niece knowing I didn't want to lose her; she was the only family I had left. I looked back to Jeanne and nodded. I then knelt down as Jeanne cut a small piece of her hair and set it and the dagger she used on her chest.

She put her finger tips together and began chanting something that I couldn't hear. Katie's out cold body began to float up along with the dagger and the piece of hair then once Jeanne pulled her fingers apart the dagger and hair vanished into her heart. She woke gasping for air harshly before she dropped back down; her eyes were cat like but blood red in color. She closed her eyes and slowly opened then to reveal her usual icy blue eyes.

"Katie," she looked at me and smiled. She then looked at Jeanne and rubbed the back of her head.

"Did you have to hit me so hard?" We just laughed. I stood and helped her to her feet then felt her lunge forward and hug me around the stomach. Luka walked over joking with her as she looked at him with a grin.

"Amazing, you love her and yet that insane energy burned her hands.." Katie stepped back and looked my hands. She saw the gloves were melted and snatched them off my hands. She examined them and then promised to get them fixed.

"Katie you don't-."

"Yes I do and besides your outfit don't look complete without these." I just smiled and gave her a warm hug…

_Well that was chapter 8 of this tale but We'll be back for another piece of this story so be on the look out! R&R please ~ because Bayonetta asked you to!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter nine:

The next day, in the afternoon, I was leaping from tree branch to tree branch on all fours while using the new eyes of the black ooze. I could see in thermal and miles ahead to know of incoming danger. Aunt Bayonetta and Jeanne were in the beast within forms running on the ground under me. I felt like a free bird leaping about like this. I could jump higher and further than before and my strength was increased as well.

"Katie we gotta get back!" aunt Bayonetta called. I looked back and when I looked where I was going, I slammed righting the side of a tree face first. I fell back and spun to land on my feet as they ran up. Jeanne poked my forehead saying I had a red imprint of the bark on my brow. I stopped using the eyes and grabbed their hands. I dragged them along then stopped when I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

Standing there was a black figure; male to be exact dressed in full black. It looked at me and then suddenly vanished into thin air. One thing I hated about my guardian powers was that I could see ghost and demonic beings without control. Aunt Bayonetta stroked my head breaking me away from the demon I just saw. I took a step forward and suddenly bumped right into the demon. It was shadow demon, the otherwise known as 'killer demons'. It grabbed my throat and lifted me up as I gasped for air.

Aunt Bayonetta and Jeanne could see him too and when they tried to act him they were batted away like flies. I saw it open his mouth of pure darkness and began sucking in my soul trying to devour my powers with it. Just as I thought I was done for, Rodin appeared and snapped his fingers sucking the demon into a red portal to the underworld. I fell to the ground grasping my throat as Aunt Bayonetta and Jeanne ran over.

"Rodin what are you doing here?" Jeanne asked.

"I'm here to tell you that there are some high level power hungry demons on the loose. But it seems they are after Katie for her powers." He snapped his fingers again and opened a portal to the Gates of Hell bar. I got to my feet and dusted off my pants then followed all three of them onto the portal.

"What do they want with power and who let them out?" I asked worried.

"They freed themselves and they are here for power because it's close to Halloween. They gain the desire to obtain new powers and being that you are the keeper of the black ooze, they desire your power. There is only one thing I know that can help you." He walked into the back of his bar and returned with a charm in his hands. It was gold and silver with a ruby rose in the center.

"This Charm is called Rosemary almost like your aunt's one gun. If you didn't already know-."

"Rosemary acts as a demon repellent; Aunt Bayonetta told me." I took the charm and slipped it on my wrist only to smell rosemary flowers surround me. Rodin nodded and walked away with his arms crossed. I walked toward the portal then felt a hand grab my arm.

"Where are you off to?" Aunt Bayonetta asked. I pulled out of her grip and told her I was going to see Steven. "You sure you'll be okay by yourself or do you want me to come with you?"

"No I should be fine, really." She had such a look of concern in her eyes as I smiled and left. I was planning on telling Steven that I was an Umbra witch but on the way I was hoping to break it to him slowly. I knew that if he truly loved me then he'd accept the truth of who I was.

I walked down toward his house near the beach and saw him playing fetch with his dog, Mufasa. I slowly walked up to the gate as he turned and smiled.

"What are you doing here, Katie?" he asked as Mufasa ran over to greet me. I jumped over the gate and was showered with dog kisses on my hands.

"I wanted to tell you something; a secret…about me…" Steven nodded and motioned for me to follow him inside and to his room up on the second floor.

"So what do you wanna tell me?" he said locking his door. I waited for him to sit before I began.

"You remember the Myth of the Umbra witches right?" He nodded. "Well they're real and I-I'm one of them." He stood and sighed.

"I always knew those myths were true." He turned to me. "Are you sure you're an Umbra witch like in the tales?" I kissed his cheek and stepped back. With a snap of my fingers I transformed right before his eyes into the cheetah beast within form. When I changed back he smiled. "We gotta tell someone!"

"NO! You can't! We witches have to remain a secret or else the witch hunts will start all over again and you could lose me." He took me into a loving embrace and kissed my brow.

"Okay I won't tell. I love you too much to possibly lose you…Wait there's more than just you?"

"Two more; my aunt who's from 500 years ago; long story, and her childhood friend. They're both my mentors." Steven sighed and then leaned down pressing his lips to mine.

"From my love for you, Katie. No one will ever know you're an Umbra witch." He promised. I felt happy as we said our good byes and I went back to the Gates of Hell.

When I got back to the portal I saw that damn demon staring at me. When it tried to approach it was shocked back by a pink barrier coming from the bracelet I was wearing.

_Weak little witch! You know nothing of your true powers! I shall have them yet and kill you and the others! _It growled in a low rumbling voice. I used my Black Ooze eyes and slowly removed the rosemary Bracelet. The demon darted forward at me as my hand shot up to it's throat catching it within less than a second. The demon grabbed my throat and squeezed as his mouth began to widen but I suddenly sealed his mouth shut with the ooze.

"Demon or not you will not kill the clan I am!" I focused creating claws of the ooze and sinking them deep through the demons chest. It thrashed and howled from under the ooze as the demon's powers vanished back to the underworld. His body inflated and soon enough exploded only to disappear in a cloud of black dust.

"Well done there kiddo." I turned to the sound of the voice and saw Rodin and Bayonetta standing there clapping. "Thought we'd make you tap further into the ooze by constructing weaponry with it and it worked."

"This was planned?" Aunt Bayonetta smiled and replied softly patting my head.

"Yes, Rodin brought the demon back to help 'train' you to fight not only angels but demons who don't know their place." She fell silent for a moment and then asked how it went with Steven.

"He understands and he was a believer. He even promised never to tell; he promised on the fact of how much he loves me." I sighed, stretched then looked at the sky seeing the sky begin to darken. But there was a weird smell looming about.

"Another demon?" Rodin said looking around. Jeanne appeared from the portal and yelled to us.

"Blood demon!" I spun around and was grabbed by the throat and lifted off my feet. Aunt Bayonetta tried to attack the demon but was swatted away like before. The demon reached up and stabbed his hand through my heart trying to rip it out.

I suddenly felt the ooze's eyes appear and cry blood tears. Rodin kept Bayonetta and Jeanne away saying something was about to happen and it did. I ripped the demon's hand from my heart as the skin began healing, muscle and bone regenerated. My hair frizzed and my muscles felt like a wild fire was burning through them inch by inch. Claws grew from my finger tips as black ooze wings bolted from my spine. That when the ooze began over taking my body making me become a black oozing monster with blood red eyes and a dragon like tail.

"I knew it. She's become the final stage. She's now a full guardian witch!" I heard Rodin explain. I opened my mouth only releasing a dragon like roar at he demon. The tail whipped forward cutting the demon's arm off cleanly as I created a ooze whip and decapitated the demon allowing his body to become limp and drop with a thud. I looked around growling and snarling then I looked at te ground and smashed both hands into the dirt pulling up tow more demons from the pits of hell.

I tore them into pieces and tossed their bodies aside but this anger and rage was controlling me, making me want more to fight. I turned and swatted away Rodin then Jeanne. Was this rage making me now go after my aunt…?

_To be continued…._

_Chapter 10!_

_Coming soon_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 10:**

I slowly walked toward her as she kicked up only for me to catch her ankle. She yelled in pain as the acidic ooze burned her skin. I tossed her aside then flew up. She sat up and looked at her ankle seeing the skin holding a second degree burn. I flew at her as she used any strength to jump out of the way. I hit the tree head first ripping it from the ground and knocking over two more. Jeanne tried to attack me then but the tail slapped her away like a bug while I stalked my own aunt.

"Katie this isn't you!" she yelled trying to get me to stop. I lifted my hand for the killing blow to finish her off… "Katie, I love you!" My hand froze as if someone stopped me. It felt like a rope laced around my wrist was holding me back even a rope bound my heart with her words. I then felt tears well up and spill down my cheeks then one dropped off and landed on her ankle. The skin regenerated, healing any damaged skin, nerves, and other tissues.

"I know you can hear me, Katie and I care about you because you're the only family I have left." Those words tugged at my heart until I lowered my hand and dropped to my feet. The ooze vanished leaving me human again as I couldn't help but cry; cry for what I almost did. I nearly killed my aunt!

I looked at my hands; those hands that could have torn her life away in an instantly. I shook my head and dashed away not willing to face her or Jeanne after what I nearly did…

Bayonetta's P.O.V~

Katie ran away afraid to face the fact that she nearly killed me in that last form of her true power. I stood noticing my ankle was actually healed and that it must have been her one tear that dropped onto the burn when she cried. Jeanne tried to stop me from going after her but I had too, she was my niece and I cared about her because she was the only family I had left.

I ran after where she fled to but I couldn't find her anywhere. Could she have been hiding from me trying to think of her deadly actions? I shook my head and left back to the bar allowing her to come to reason with herself…

It had now been three days and still Katie had not returned. Her graduation was fast approaching and then it would be her eighteenth birthday. I wasn't sure where she was but I went out again to look for her. I walked down to the small lake where a small female snapping turtle lived among tiny fish. I looked around and saw Katie sitting at the bank with her knees pinned to her chest because she was hugging them tightly.

From what I could see she had a smudge of dirt on her left cheek and a minor cut above her eye brow. I slowly walked over and knelt down touching her shoulder gently. She jumped and slid away but I gently took her arm and pulled her back into a hug. I could feel her tense up and shiver as I whispered to her.

"It's okay Katie. That wasn't your fault. I understand, really." She shivered as I heard her begin to cry. I pressed my lips to her forehead and held them there until she calmed down. She looked up and sighed.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered. I brushed her hair from her eyes and shook my head.

"Katie even the other Guardian Witches couldn't control the third stage on their first time. You just need some training that Rodin said he'd be willing to show you." She pulled away and stared down at her hands sitting in her lap.

"With the training I can finally use the ooze to the fullest?" I softly replied and stroked her hair. She looked up and smiled; the first happy moment of our reunion…

_Two months later…_

Luka, Jeanne and I stood in the stands watching as one by one the seniors were called and walked up to get their diplomas displaying the hardships of school they went through to get to this day. The boys' gowns were black while the girls were white with a tie piece around their necks saying class of 2010 in yellow stitching. When the diplomas were given out every graduated senior who wanted to make a speech gave theirs and the last one was my niece, Katie.

"_My friends and fellow classmates, we as a class have all faced different hardships whether it was forgetting our homework, losing a boyfriend or girlfriend, finding love or what ever happened to you these past years. We all got here together and now we have to walk our own path until we meet again in the near future because we are the future. We decide what happens next in our lives; now we are our own leaders._

"_We are the dawning of a new era in which we make the world a stronger and grander life for our children and further. Many of us will become lawyers, doctors, business owners, and whatever your heart desires. We decide became this time now belongs to us; we are the face of the future and together we make the future look bright."_

The crowd stood applauding and cheering as Katie smiled looking from each face of her class. The students then grabbed their caps and tossed them into the air cheering for their accomplishments of those final four years of school. When Katie walked down her friends crowded around her and thanked her for the speech as others hugged knowing they probably wouldn't see each other again for a long time.

Soon the students went home driving their own cars or getting a ride from friends or their parents. Katie ran over to us with the widest smile I had ever seen on her face. She hugged me then Jeanne last Luka but punched him in the arm afterwards.

"I say this calls for a celebration!" Luka announced. Katie smiled and took off the gown revealing she was wearing a black t-shirt with a full moon depicted on the front with denim short skirt that fell two inches under her finger tips. I took the gown piece and handed her the blue denim jacket which matched with the skirt. We walked back to her car while Jeanne was reading the diploma. Katie sat at the stirring wheel and sighed looking up at the sky. She turned on the radio and playing was 'I made it' the main verse was:

_I look up to the sky  
and now the World is mine  
I've known it all my life  
I made it, I made it!  
I used to dream about, the life I'm living now  
I know that there's no doubt.  
I made it, I made it!_

How ironic being the fact that she made it to senior year and is now a graduate of Vigrid High. She started the car without a word but she had a look on her face of purely deep thought. I only saw this in her when she was thinking about something difficult. She drove to one of her restaurants and told us to go in first and show them a piece of paper telling them we were with her.

As we walked in I couldn't help but look back at her; that face was hiding something but I just couldn't tell…

Katie's P.O.V~

I sat there in my car thinking about something I learned from Jeanne. Only Umbra daughters gained the witch powers and not the sons. But what if they still carried that Witches power gene and had a daughter when they grew up? To the humans only females were witches, not men. So they were not convicted during the hunts and could have somehow carried on the Umbra gene. All those thoughts rambled through my head as I got out of the car and turned into none other than Jenna.

"Hey there Ever-dumb!" There she goes again insulting my last name. "Where are your friends?"

"Beat it Jenna, I don't have time for you." I tried to walk pass her but she grabbed my arm spinning me around to face her.

"Oh you're gonna find time!" She was angry; she always picked a fight with me when she was angry. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bayonetta peeking out the window watching us. Jenna threw a punch toward my face but from all those hour of speed training I caught her fist and tossed her aside but she was relentless. She charged again trying right and left hooks as I continued dodging each one swiftly.

That is until I slipped up and one of her punches caught my chin. It only stunned me as I staggered back but it was not fast enough. She threw a far punch and at that moment a wicked weave of Madama butterfly appeared punching me backwards skidding close to my car. When I looked up Jenna was staring at her hands wondering where it had come from. I couldn't believe my eyes; my rival was an umbra witch too!

"Wh-where did that come from?" she asked almost shivering. I stood and dusted myself off.

"Madama Butterfly, a demon who allows witches to use her limbs as attacks."

"Witch? I can't be! How?" She cried thinking only the worst. Aunt Bayonetta ran out with Jeanne over to me seeing I only had minor bruising. Jeanne pointed to her demanding her name but Jenna ran off in fear of what just occurred.

"That was Jenna, my rival from school. Apparently my thoughts were right…"

"What do you mean?" Bayonetta asked petting my head.

"I was thinking about how men who were witches sons never got the powers therefore not being sought for during the hunts. If they carried the witches gene it could possibly be passed on to a future generation if there was a girl." Bayonetta and Jeanne looked at one another then to me wondering if it was true; if the theory I just explained was something we could use to revive our clan…

_Next time:_

_**Chapter 11…**_

_**Can they convince Jenna to become an umbra?**_


End file.
